No Name Face
by stiickygum
Summary: Sakura was your ordinary girl, 'study hard and get good grades,' thats what her life was like. That was, until three new wild students from China change her life forever. Regrets, action, secrets, and adventure...Can Sakura handle it? ET, SS, M?
1. At the beginning with you

A/N: this is my first fic ever so please be nice! Suggestions are always welcome! So here it is ….

_Chapter one: At the beginning with you._

"Class, today we have three new students joining the school and our classroom." Whispers erupted all over the classroom and the sliding door opened and three shadowy figures walked in.

"Sakura? Could you please show them around the school for the day?" Terada-sensei asked.

Dazzling green eyes looked up from the black and blue notebook surprisingly.

Oh my god did he just ask me? Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura?" Terada-sensei repeated.

Oh my god he did! Sakura's eyes widened and her heart started to beat rapidly.

She was perfectly content with not being noticed at all; what ever she did she knew that her so-called 'friends' would criticize her about it later. So she put her pencil down and slid her chair back softly. She didn't see the amber eyes watching her every move as the wind from the window, next to where she sat, gently brushed stray honey-haired strands away from her hidden face. Sakura noticed all the dirty looks she was getting from Naoko, Chiharu and Rika as she stared at the floor as she walked, finding her shoes very interesting.

She stopped walking as she found her dress shoes, part of the uniform at her school Tomodea High School, in front of another pair. She cautiously lifted her head back up to reality, a place she never wanted to be, and found her gaze wondering over the very built and tall form of somebody she had yet to know. Wow she thought. She looked and fell in the eyes of intense amber that seem to have little gold flecks in them that you could only see if you were up close, which they were. His eyes tore into her emerald uncertain eyes.

Earlier that day……

"Hurry up Mei Lin we're going to be late! ...Again!" Syaoran yelled from the bottom of the stairs of the apartment building.

"I'm coming I'm coming! And why don't you yell at Tomoyo for once she's always late too! It's just because I'm you cousin isn't it! Isn't it!" Mei Lin replied as she jumped over the staircase and landed right in front of Syaoran, who looked questioningly at her as she swaged off purposely pissing him off.

"Mei Lin c'moooonn. Your really immature. I only yell at you because you're always late. Geeez. And for your information…." Syaoran said as he caught up to her. "Tomoyo got a drive to the school with Eriol." And with that he walked off smiling that wolfish smart-ass smile, leaving a fuming Mei Lin in the middle of the doorway.

"Kami-sama I hate you Xiao Lang!" She yelled as she punched him in the arm, but of course because of all his training in combat and martial arts for many, many years he didn't even flinch. But, his jaw tightened as he heard Mei Lin speak his Chinese name…. purposely.

"Just get on and let's go. I don't want to be there any longer than I have too." He said dangerously as she put on his helmet for his Kawasaki, dark green and light green motorcycle. Mei Lin just did as she was told. She knew not to get on Syaoran's bad side, especially when it came to why they were here.

Present

Mei Lin just looked around at all the faces staring at the two strangers and sweat-dropped at a happily taping Tomoyo who had a huge grin plastered on her face behind her video camera. This wasn't exactly how she planned things would go.

"Ohayo! I'm Li Mei Lin. I just transferred here from Hong Kong, China with my cousin Li Syaoran and our good friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Your name is Sakura right? That's a really pretty name." Mei Lin stated as she butt in the staring contest and held out her hand in a friendly gesture.

Sakura was knocked out of her revere as she was getting lost in those _oh-so-fine_ eyes and was brought back to reality.

"Stupid reality," she mumbled quietly.

Unfortunately for her, Syaoran heard her. He raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight ever-so-slightly.

"Excuse me?" He said in the deep, husky and authoritive voice.

Sakura was glued to the spot. Oh Kami how she loved the sound of that voice. Wait…love? C'mon Sakura you barely know the guy. one side of her thought. But he _does_ have the best abs I've ever seen, the other side of her thought and she blushed at the impolite thought.

That's right. Little miss polite and nice. Never get in anybody's way. Oh, she hated her life so much. She wished that everybody would just go away and stop judging her and criticizing her and leave her alone. She was disgusted with herself and her life. No mother or father. All there was was a stupid step-mother who took advantage of her money and social status. Instead of rambling her life story in her head, she turned her attention away from those amazing eyes and body and voice….. And turned her attention at Mei Ling.

Mei Ling had very long black hair with wild red streaks in it and crimson eyes that were fierce and commanding. Out of the corner her eye she saw a happily camera crazy girl with also very long hair dark hair with purple streaks in it. She saw one of her eyes and they seem to be the most amazing shade of purple and violet mixed together.

"My mother…. Before she died," Syaoran looked at her bewildered at her statement. She must be so sad, Syaoran absentmindedly thought to himself. Sakura didn't see him looking at her or the way he watched her lips move and curve to each word she was saying, so she continued on, "…named me Sakura after her favourite flower. There's actually a cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. I usually sit there for lunch….alone." Sakura mumbled that last part, still thinking about her boring life, she downcast her eyes for a moment then looked up.

"But maybe you guys would like to join me..?" She asked cautiously, the whole class eventually lost great interest in them so they long ago had gone back to talking and doing they're work. Tomoyo was first to answer

"Of course! We would love to thank you very much for inviting us." She said the whole time with a genuine sweet smile on her face. Tomoyo really liked this girl. She hoped they would become friends and for Syaoran…. maybe more than just friends. She wasn't totally blind.

Later on…..

All four of them were sitting under the large cherry blossom tree in the far corner of the courtyard… were everybody always ate their lunch and hung out during classes and such.

"Wow that pudding you made is really good Tomoyo do you always make food this good?" Sakura asked as she finished off her pudding that Tomoyo had given her. They were all helping themselves to each other's lunch not caring who had what.

"Well yeah… somebody had to since as Mei Ling couldn't do the cooking." She stated earning her a slap on the arm from Mei Ling herself.

"A girl can't do everything you know." She rebutted. Tomoyo just smiled and went back to her food, "you keep telling yourself that Mei Lin."

Mei Lin just 'hmphed' and went back to her lunch. "So..." Sakura started to say quietly, "how comes _he_ never talks?" She said absently nodded her head slightly toward Syaoran. "Oh he never really talked much… after his father died... when he was six." Sakura felt really guilty for bringing it up. Tomoyo of course, being the expert person she is in reading people, noticed this and decided to bring Sakura's spirit up a bit.

'Maybe she can bring the old Syaoran back …' She cast a willful glance at Syaoran who was talking to Mei Lin. Well… actually Mei Lin was the one doing the talking, Syaoran just nodded, never changing his facial feature and NEVER cracking a smile. "But," Tomoyo started saying directly to Sakura, "my friend does seem to have taken a great liking to you." Sakura stared at her in disbelief. She bent her head down as her hair covered part of her face and slowly turned her eyes toward Syaoran. Who she found was looking over Mei Lin's shoulder at her! The heat rose up on her cheeks like a wildfire and she couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face as she turned her head away.

"Hoe." She whispered.

_RIIIIIIINNNNNGGG! (lol)_

The rustle of students packing up their books and chairs being flopped onto desks was usual for Sakura. Everyday noises she knew. But one thing kept creeping up into her minds constantly. _Li Syaoran._ He was so nice, secretive and handsome. Obviously she wasn't the only one who realized and saw this. A group of girls followed him everywhere. She told him this minutes later and he just rolled his eyes and looked away from the drooling girls spying on him from the window.

"Don't' worry about it. Same thing happened in Hong Kong." Mei Lin said smiling her head off. She obviously loved teasing her favourite cousin.

"Just wait until they see Eriol and Syaoran together. They'll get nosebleeds for life." Tomoyo added grinning like crazy with hearts in her eyes. "Who's Eriol?" Sakura asked. "Eriol Hiirigazawa, Tomoyo's fiancé, our other cousin and Syaoran's best and only friend," Mei Lin said to a Syaoran who growled obviously getting irritated.

"You're asking for it Mei Lin, and I mean, _really_ asking for it." Syaoran said in a warning tone as they all walked along the hallways going to their lockers. Sakura loved it when he talked, even if it was just for a few times a day. She loved his hair too she realized, the chestnut colour that matched his deep and handsome eyes.

Oh no, she suddenly thought to herself, I think I've fallen for Li.

"Hurry up Sakura we're leaving already!" Mei Lin yelled from outside.

"Okay, okay I'm coming; I'm coming, just hold on a second!" Sakura yelled back from inside the school where her locker was. Tomoyo asked if Sakura wanted a ride home from school earlier that day and Sakura said yes, knowing that she might as well. They seemed really nice to her and she did want friends that weren't just there because of all the credit and compliments she got from teachers and other people.

She slammed her locker closed and locked it as she ran to the front doors, where, to her surprise was another guy. She wasn't looking where she was as she ran, too caught up in wondering who the other guy was beside Tomoyo, who was…_ giggling_? Who was this guy, with the navy hair and deep blue eyes peering from behind his glasses. He was handsome, but Syaoran was for her. She smiled at that thought.

Then, all of a sudden, she misplace her foot and was about to go crashing down the hard stone steps when to very strong arms surrounded her body when she screamed as she feared the worst. She hestitantly opened her eyes once again, two amber eyes were looking into her green ones and they looked… wait a minute… _concerned_?

That can't be right, she thought as she continued to look into those eyes. They were so close; their faces inches apart.

"Are you okay?" His breath was hot against her face.

"Yeah…. Thank you Li."

He smiled at her. _Smiled? _He looked so gorgeous when he smiled. He brought her up slowly, not looking away from her. In truth, he was scared when she came flying through the doors and almost fell down the stairs.

"You can call me Syaoran, if you want." He said as they walked back to the motorbikes where Mei Ling, Tomoyo, and the new guy were standing.

"Sakura this is Eriol, my fiancé." Tomoyo said when she walked up to Sakura. "Hoe? Cool Tomoyo. He's cute." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and winked at her and they both laughed.

"Hey Sakura you have to ride with Syaoran I'm riding by myself and Tomoyo's riding with Eriol!" Mei Lin yelled while getting on her black and red speed bike.

"Yeah! Sorry!" Tomoyo yelled a little too innocently getting on the back with Eriol on the blue and black speed bike. Sakura just gulped and walked over to Syaoran and his forest green and black speed bike.

"I've never rode of a speed bike before Syaoran." Sakura said looking over the bike as if it was a pit of fire and she couldn't get any nearer to it or it would vanquish her.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said to her passing her a matching helmet. She nodded, and got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around the white shirt, blushing like a cherry, and tightened her hold on his stomach when he started up the engine and drove away, _fast_. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and slowly opened them up feeling the wind against her body.

Hey this isn't so bad. She thought as she pressed her head against his back. She was just feeling better about everything, being here with him, her new friends, when shots erupted from the black SUV next to them. She felt a bullet pierce her skin as her and Syaoran dodged the cars.

How did this happen so quick? Sakura thought, panic seeping through her veins. Her whole world went black as she was thrown off the back of the speed bike and into the nearby ditch. Her body tumbling through the mud and grass, the helmet flying off her head (not properly fastened). She groaned and felt her head, a tender spot told her there would be a bruise, she suddenly remembered the searing pain of the gunshot wound on her arm and fainted at the first sight of blood.

A/N: uh oh! What's going to happen to Sakura? How Syaoran react? Some secrets about Syaoran's past brought up in the nest chapter. But, I don't know when I'm going to post it. So check back inn about a week or so. Thanks! Ciao!


	2. Love Makes the World Go Round

A/N tiny itty bitty mistake there. Note: They go to the High School. NOT the elementary school. Srry bout that… hehe :)

ahem thanks to …..

FlowerLover, animeflower, Elizabeth, Kitty Meow-Mix23, Kawaii USA: I hope it's long enough I tried really did! Lol.

3 THANKS YOU GUYS 3 U GUYS ROCK AND ARE MY FIRST REVIEWERS! 3

Syaoran couldn't feel Sakura's arms around his waist anymore. He growled at the shooters from the black SUV and took out his jet-black gun.

It looked very expensive. It had many symbols that seemed painted on it.

He immediately started shooting at the windows and the bullets went straight through, more to add to the expensiveness to the gun.

The firing ceased and the SUV drove away hurriedly and apparently afraid. They had no idea who they were messing with.

Mei Lin

She was second, behind Syaoran and when Sakura feel off, she immediately stopped the speed bike and turned expertly on a dime, in the middle of a highway, into the ditch, she, got off the bike, not caring to turn it off and ran as fast as she could over to Sakura.

She was pretty far in the ditch and it took Mei Lin longer than expected to get over to Sakura.

It was a deep ditch, (A/N not as deep as you all are thinking oki?), and it took all of her strength to not fall down the slippery slope and join Sakura at the muddy bottom.

When she finally reached her though, Mei Lin was shocked.

Tomyo and Eriol.

They were a little far behind but when they got off, they ran right after Mei Lin.

Well, Tomoyo did.

Eriol went straight for Syaoran to help and as he sped away, not before giving a quick kiss to Tomoyo and Tomoyo whispering to him "be careful" as she caressed his face.

He nodded and rode off pulling the helmet over his head and crouching low for less air resistance.

She ran straight for Mei Lin and waited for Mei Lin at the top of the slope.

She knew it was better to wait for Mei Lin than cause another accident.

She knew Mei Lin knew what she was doing. They had been doing this for years, death, injuries and friendship. She shivered in the cold and hugged her arms over her chest against the breeze, her hair swinging in the wind.

'When will it all just stop?' She wondered absent mindedly.

Her thoughts were diminished though after Mei Lin came up will a unconscious body over her shoulders.

Mei Lin grunted as she Tomoyo helped her up and over the muddy surface and down beside the bikes on the pavement.

They were shocked at how pale her face was, from all the blood she lost. Her hair was a tangled mess and there were very many cuts and bruises all over he body and her school uniform (A/N like the one in the anime. They're all wearing them rite now, sry for any confusion.)

Tomoyo ran to Mei Lin's bike and pulled out a white bag. Obviously a first-aid kit and handed it to Mei Lin who ripped it open and took out bandages and all sorts of stuff.

"Will she be okay Mei Lin? She looks pretty beaten up." Tomoyo asked when she crouched down beside Sakura's body that was looking worse every moment.

"Yeah if I can't help her then Syaoran can. We'll bring her home though and clean her up properly." Mei Lin stated as she put multiple bandages on her head and legs and took off black jacket that matched the bike and put it over Sakura's body.

They both watched the sun set for about five minutes until they heard multiple bikes speed toward them and skid to a deafening halt right before them.

Two figures got off their bikes and walked stiffly toward them taking off their helmets.

Syaoran walked over and picked Sakura up off the ground.

He set her in the front of the bike and put the helmet on himself. He didn't put one on her because he didn't want to cause anymore hurting to her.

'I can't believe that happened. What was I thinking?' Syaoran thought to himself.

"C'mon Tomoyo that's follow. We're probably going home now….." Eriol said as he helped Tomoyo off the ground and handed her the helmet.

"Uh huh." Tomoyo whispered as she followed Eriol.

Mei Lin got on the bike and put her helmet and revved up her bike.

'I can't believe this happened. I swear if she's not okay then I'll KILL Syaoran.' Mei Lin thought to herself.

The Li Mansion

All three bikes pulled up to a huge three storey mansion outside Tokyo.

"Mei Lin get her some clothes of yours for her to change into." Syaoran growled as she walked into the foyer.

"And Tomoyo go get Wei and tell him to meet me in the S.E.R. and bring some wet cloths with you." Syaoran added as he headed to the back of the house.

**(A/N the s.e.r stands for special emergency room. It's for special emergencies. They have a couple of rooms like that set up like an actual emergency room. ) **

Syaoran carried Sakura, who was getting paler by the second, into the s.e.r and gently put her on the soft bed over the covers.

He was about to move away when Sakura's hand tightened onto his arm in a firm but painless grip.

"Please, don't leave me." She said in almost a whisper but Syaoran could clearly hear.

"I was just going to go get you some food for when you were to wake up." He replied as he sat down in the soft wooden chair.

"But it seems you beat me to it." He said and he smiled. Sakura liked it when he smiled.

"You have a nice smile….." She stated as she lifted her hand away from his wrist and a gently brushed her fingertips over his jawbone.

Syaoran was completely stupefied. His eyes were showing that he was in complete shock as his face still showed to emotion as the smile left his face.

"My whole life people have left me… alone. Please don't you leave me too." She said softly as her green eyes suddenly glazed over and little tears escaped and ran down the side of her face.

They were so close now. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were coming so close to each other now….

"I…I…Promise…. That…" Syaoran was unable to finish as their mouths touched and their shared a quiet kiss.

Sakura was running the same hand through his messy-never-in-control chocolate brown hair. Syaoran was running his rough but smooth hands over the side of face until they stopped at her neck. They stayed like that for minutes on end, but to them it seemed like eternal bliss.

As soon as they parted, panting for breath, the hugged each other showing their loneliness and need for each other through their emotions.

It felt so right for Syaoran to be hugging her.

"I'll never leave you." Syaoran whispered into her ear.

Sakura heard and loved the sound of his voice. She choked back a sob and cried into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Syaoran. I'll never leave you either." She cried out as her hot tears ran down his neck.

KNOCK.

Syaoran and Sakura were thrown out of their rever eat the sound of Wei knocking at the door.

"Should we just go in?" Tomoyo asked Mei Lin.

"No let's just leave them." Mei Lin answered.

Tomoyo nodded and leaned back into the chest of Eriol.

She sighed deeply and left the hallway following Eriol.

'Something weird is definitely happening to us.' Tomoyo thought.

Hour Later

Syaoran left so Sakura could change into the clothes she got from Tomoyo.

She looked herself over in the bathroom mirror.

"Wow Tomoyo had some good taste. She must've made the clothes. I don't see any tags." Sakura wondered aloud.

She shrugged and walked out into the hallway wearing a pink long sleeve see-through shirt with a white tank top underneath.

She was wearing tight light blue hip huggers and some skin showing underneath her belly button.

Syaoran was standing against the wall, arms folded over his chest rising and falling with each intake of breath.

'Everyone's been uptight lately we need to get out more…without shootings.' Syaoran wondered to himself.

Syaoran was stopped in his thoughts at the sound of a door closing. He was very startled.

Sakura and Syaoran jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing.

"H..h…hi." Sakura said stumbling over the words as she loked at Syaoran.

'God he looks so handsome just standing there in his baggy (but not too baggy) jeans and white shirt.'

She felt the heat on her cheeks as she remembered there kiss.

'The first and most amazing kiss I've ever had.' She absentmindedly touched her lips.

'She's so amazing…I can't stand not being around her. That kiss…so amazing….so…different than the other kisses I've ever had…this one was more…true.' Syaoran said looking over her.

'Wow she's so beautfil.' Syaoran couldn't take it anymore.

Syaoran walked over the Sakura and stood in front of her.

Amber bore deep and caring into emerald until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura put her left arm around Syaoran's neck ('he's so tall'….Sakura wondered) and pulled him down to her.

And they both shared another passionate and loving kiss.

Syaoran complied completely (**A/N Atta boy Syaoran .) **and they kissed for a long time.

Sakura wrapped both arms around Syaoran's neck and Syaoran put his arms around her tiny waist lifting her up until she wrapped her legs around his hips.

They kept kissing and until Sakura felt her back press against the hard beige-coloured wall.

Her hands were tangled in his already messy hair and Syaoran's hands were pressed against her hips.

They both reluctantly stopped for air, because well…they need to BREATH! (lol).

Syaoran and Sakura both stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Randomly, Sakura hugged Syaoran and Syaoran hugged her back. Both embracing each other's warmth and arms wrapped around each other.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked her head still snuggled into his shoulder.

"Mmmmm?" Syaoran replied smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Your hair smells like cherry blossoms."

Sakura giggled. "Thank you."

"I think we should go see Tomoyo and Mei Ling. I think they'll freak that we're not there." Sakura said.

"I don't wanna go." Syaoran complained.

He hugged her more. If that's even possible. Lol

"O c'mon Syaoran I bet Eriol's freaking out too."

"Yea but I don't care."

Sakura giggled. "Your so mean."

"Am I?"

"Yup." Sakura said confidently as she slid down until her feet touched the ground.

"Well…how's this for mean?"

Syaoran scooped her up bridal style and raced out the door.

Sakura was completely shocked. She had no idea what to do.

"Syaoran let me DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura screamed and screamed at him but he just laughed as he ran and ran through the halls passing al kinds of doors.

Sakura laughed. "Syaoran lemme DOWN!"

Sakura yelled one last time as he suddenly stopped.

Then were in the front foyer in front of everybody.

"Hoe." Sakura said softly.

"Go Sakura!" Mei Lin and Tomoyo yelled at the same time.

Tomoyo of course was taping the entire thing happily.

Syaoran gently put Sakura on the ground.

"How's that for mean?" He asked grinning.

"Mou I am SO mad at you Syaoran!" Sakura yelled and playfully slapped him on the arm.

Syaoran just grinned and went over to Eriol and some guy who had short-down-to-you-ears-straight layered darkdark hair with little orange streaks and gorgeous sandy blonde eyes. He was as built as Syaoran and Eriol.

"Hey Mei Lin who's that?" Sakura asked pointing at the guy next to Eriol and Syaoran who were all talking together.

"Oh that's my boyfriend Adan." Mei Lin said as she looked at Adan. (**A/N Adan means 'flame' in japenese. Cool huh?)**

Adan turned around and faced Mei Lin from across the room.

"I met a year ago. Since then he's become one of us and we've together since then." She said not taking her off of him.

"And trust me…it hasn't been a dull moment since." She added as she winked at him.

Adan winked back and smiled as he went back to the conversation him, Eriol and Syaoran were having.

"Guys can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yea shoot." Tomoyo added.

"Ummm…..What are you exactly?" Sakura asked looking at her feet.

Mei Lin and Tomoyo laughed and patted Sakura on the back.

"We're Midnight Wolves." Mei Lin said patting Sakura on the back.

"You know….the gang." Tomoyo said still grinning and taping.

"Hoe." Was all Sakura could say.

Two Days Later.

Things went smoothly for the last two days. Ever since she met the Midnight Wolves Sakura feels like she has real friends and that she belongs somewhere. Her and Syaoran were great but she still didn't know anything about why that are here.

"So…. Ummm what's the club called again?" Sakura asked.

They were all getting ready to go to the club and Sakura wasn't too sure. She hadn't really been to a club.

"Steps." Mei Lin answered.

"Hoe."

"So Sakura you ready yet? Come down stairs when you are okay?" Tomoyo said from outside the bathroom door.

"Uh huh I'll see you guys in a sec." Sakura said.

She was looking at her self in the mirror.

She was wearing and sky blue tube top with a black bra underneath. The tube top had strings on one side and her hair was done up in a ponytail with thin gold hoops in her ears. Her pants were tight navy blue hip huggers.

"Tomoyo has amazing taste but …. Oh my God this is so revealing." Sakura said trying to pull down the tube top from revealing her belly button but it was no use.

Sakura just sighed and walked downstairs. She wasn't wearing any makeup expect for some blue and pink eye shadow and mascara.

Sakura just went down stairs as she was told earlier.

All the guys were chatting amongst themselves and the girls were trying to figure out how to work the new equipment on Tomoyo's new camera part.

"What's the point of this new stuff again?" Mei Lin sighed.

Tomoyo was aggravated that it didn't work and her face was red from anger.

"TO MAKE THE DAMN PICTURE FUCKING CLEARER!"

Mei Lin just stepped back carefully and the guys turned around from their conversation startled.

"Eriol I think you'd better get over there before she blows a fuse over that camera." Adan said clearly disturbed by Tomoyo's new change of mood.

Eriol sweat-dropped and walked around behind Tomoyo and hugged her from behind.

Tomoyo instantly felt better and melted in Eriol's arms.

Eriol carefully snagged his arm around until her reached the camera and took it away from her.

Adan stepped up and took it when Eriol handed it to him from behind.

Eriol never took his eyes off of Tomoyo while kissing her neck.

"Hmmm…." Tomoyo moaned softly.

"Well Tomoyo dearest do you feel better now?" Eriol softly.

"Uh huuuuh." Tomoyo said seductively as she turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile, Mei Lin was taping the whole thing giggling to herself madly.

Adan suddenly whistled seductively and everybody turned to him and he nodded toward the stairs.

Sakura was really nervous in front of everybody. She never really wore clothes like this before.

Her mini scar was still there from the bullet but she felt better that she woke up to Syaoran and what happened after.

Sakura blushed and walked down the stairs.

Here's what everybody is wearing:

Syaoran: Baggy but not too baggy really dark jeans (almost black but not black), a dark green t-shirt with a black jacket.

Eriol: Navy baggy but not too baggy jeans with a black t-shirt and a midnight blue jacket like Syaoran's.

Adan: Light blue with the front faded jeans baggy but not too baggy, a blood red t-shirt and a light black jacket.

Mei Lin: A light red halter top with a layered black and dark red mini skirt. Her hair was done in a medium ponytail. She had dark red eyes shadow, black eye liner.

Tomoyo: An on-the-shoulder dark purple shirt that fit her slim curves and a black pants the tide up all the way up the outer side of the legs. Her hair was down and just below her shoulders. She had purple eyeliner and eyes shadow and a tint of blush.

Syaoran was amazed at Sakura's appearance.

"You ready?" Sakura asked equally stunned by Syaoran's absolutely handsome appearance.

"uhhh y…yes!" Syaoran stuttered.

'She's so beautiful!" His mind screamed.

"He's so handsome!" Her mind screamed.

"Okay kiddies let's get going… oh and Syaoran try to keep and eye on Sakura this time." Mei Lin said pissing hi off again.

"Shut up Mei Lin it wasn't my fault the Panthers showed up." Syaoran said thorugh gritted teeth.

"Yea uh huh." Mei Lin said walking off with Adan.

"C'mon Sakura let's get ready the bikes ready!" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her off.

Syaoran just smirked as Sakura was dragged off laughing with Tomoyo and Mei Lin running behind grabbing the keys from Adan.

'I just hope she can keep up.' Syaoran thought.

A/N next chapter/……dun dun DUN….. the club, learning the moves, the maasacre….oooo.. hehe….see yea next Sunday the 22.. I think… hehe

3 REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THANKS YU GUYS AND GIRLS LUB YOU ALL 3!


	3. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**A/N oki I'm sooo tryin to post regularly! Hehe. Soo ne ways thanks too……**

dbzgtfan2004, FlowerLover, Matsumi K, Kitty Meow-Mix23 and to any others I might've forgot. Sry guys! T.T

_Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

_Hey sister, _

_Go sister,  
Soul sister,_

_Flow sister  
Hey sister, _

_Go sister,  
Soul sister, _

_Flow sister_

Sakura, Mei Lin and Tomoyo walked into the club disregarding the lines and the whistles and shouts from guys they past.

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutted her stuff on the street  
She said,  
Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go,  
Oh_

"Hey Mei Lin it's so crowded in here how are we supposed to find the guys?" Sakura asked over the loud music.

"Don't worry about that Sakura-" Mei Lin started.

"They'll find us." Tomoyo finished.

They all laughed together and headed towards the large bar at the side of the club.

_Gitchie gitchie ya ya ta ta  
(Hey hey hey)  
Gitchie gitchie ya ya he oh oh  
(Hee oh)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
(Ooh yeah)  
Crie oh Lady Marmalade  
(Oh)_

Upon the second floor the guys were talking about lots more serious matters. First of all, there was a rumor that the Panthers were going to show up…. with weapons.

"We'll have the men posted at these six secluded spots around the club." Syaoran said, and pointed to the six spots located outside of Steps.

_Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
ses swa (oh oh)  
Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_He sat in a booth  
While she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_Oh black satin sheets_

_Swear he started to freak_

_(yeah)_

"And these ten men set up at these four posts set up inside the club, all in the corneres and two at each of the two entrances." Adan added, pointing at the selected posts.

"I want everybody on guard." Eriol stated on a serious tone.

"We will have no massacre here tonight or ever you hear?" Syaoran stated.

"Yes!" They all shouted at once and went off to their spots.

"So Syaoran, where will we be going?" Adan asked as they walked out of the private room.

"Dancefloor." Eriol answered giving Syaoran a sly-fox grin.

"Because we will be watching for any suspicious characters who might've been spies for the Panthers and are already in the club." Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"Alrighty then." Adan said smiling. He could clearly see Mei Lin now waiting at the bar for him with Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Well best to not keep them waiting." Eriol stated as he weaved his way through the dance floor along with Syaoran and Adan.

_Gitchie gitchie ya ya ta ta  
(ya ya yeah)  
Gitchie gitchie ya ya he oh oh  
(Ooh yeah yeah)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Kreo Lady Marmalade,  
Uh _

Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
Ses swa (ce soir)  
Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
(Ooh)

"Look they're coming!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura didn't hear a word that was being said as she drank for the first time.

"Hey Sakura, slow down there, that's your third beer already." Mei Lin warned.

Mei Lin just shook her head not knowing that this was Sakura's first time, and left with Tomoyo meeting the guys half way.

Sakura chugged down the last bit from the green bottle. He face started turning blue and she started to cough violently.

The green bottle slipped from her fingers and broke into a million pieces on the floor.

_Yeah, yeah, aw  
come through with the  
Money and the garter backs  
Let 'em know we  
'Bout that cake,  
Straight out the gate  
We independent women,  
Some mistake us for whores  
And say, why spend mine  
When I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you  
And I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing  
These cats out like Atari  
heeled shoes,  
Gettin' love from the Jews  
Four bad ass chicks  
From the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with  
Diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the  
Meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchie githcie ya ya ta ta  
(Come on)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya woo o yea  
(What?)  
Kreo Lady Marmalade _

One more time, come on

Sakura's hands flew to her throat and she tried to speak through her coughing and sputtering but the bartender was flirting with a blonde girl on the far end of the bar.

She banged her fist on the mahogany stretchy table trying to get somebody's attention but nobody paid attention to her while she choked.

_Marmalade  
(Ooh yeah)  
Lady Marmalade  
(Ooohh)  
Marmalade  
(Oh yeah)_

_Hey, hey, hey hey yea  
Touch of her skin  
Feeling silky smooth,  
Oh  
Color of cafe au lait,  
All right  
Danger sat seit side wont to the ground _

More, more, more

Adan and Mei Lin paired off and went dncing and so did Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sakura's at the bar Syaoran." Tomoyo said as Eriol whispered sweet nothing in her ears. She giggled.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Syaoran said as her looker her way.

Syaoran had to only look in her direction to lose his smile and ran off at lightening speed towards Sakura.

The music faded away and Sakura's vision started to blur as she fell off the chair and onto the cold floor. Music pounding in her ears her whole life was being drowned into her pounding head.

She was starting to lose consciousness when she felt somebody's comforting strong arms wrap around her and carry her bridal style up a flight of stairs.

"What-what's-go-going-o-on?" Sakura barely got out.

"Shhh…you had too much to drink that's all. You almost passed-" Sayaoran was saying but Sakura didn't hear that last part.

She passed out.

_Now he's back home  
Doing nine to five  
(Nine to five)_

_Living the gray flannel life_

_But when he turns  
Off to sleep,  
Memories keep _

More, more, more

_Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta  
(ta ta oh)  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya he  
(Oh oh)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya  
( Ya Ya)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
(All my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez vuco shea avec moi,  
Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
(Oh) _

Come on, uh

Tomoyo and Eriol were too busy dancing. They were joined dancing to the rhythm of the music. Tomoyo's arms were wrapped around Eriol's neck and they danced like there was nobody around. To them, they were the only one's on the dance floor.

Mei Lin and Adan were heating things up. Dancing wildly like everyone in the club. They were joined and Adan's hands were on Mei Lin's hips and they danced like this was their last time together.

_Missy Ellioy:Christina  
Christina: Moulin  
Missy Elliot: Pink  
Pink: Lady Marmalade  
Missy Elliot: Lil' Kim  
Lil' Kim: Hey, hey, uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh  
Missy Elliot: Mya  
Mya: Oh oh ohh  
Missy Elliot: Rotwiler '  
Mya: baby  
Missy Elliot: Moulin Rouge  
Christina: Moulo  
Maya: ada ada  
Missy Elliot: Misdemeanor _

Christina, Pink, Lil'Kim and Mya: Kreo Lady Marmalade,  
Ooh yes, ah!

The song ended but just as it did another came on and Mei Lin and Tomoyo were right beside each other with they're boyfriends.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Everybody in the entire club screamed when they heard the song. Things were getting really 'dirrty' on the dancefloor for sure.

"Oooohhhh my head is killing me." Sakura said as she tried to sit up.

"No don't get up it will just hurt more." Syaoran said pinning her down onto the soft black leather sofa.

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

Syaoran placed a soft cloth on her forehead. He was crouched beside the sofa and she'd been passed out for about ten minutes.

"That's feels good." Sakura whispered.

"That's the point. To make you feel better." Syaoaran said.

Sakura smiled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Tomoyo and Mei Lin would be extremely mad at me if you were to be up here all night. So we must make you feel better as soon as possible." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura giggled.

"You sound better."

"I feel better thanks to my very own docter Li."

They both laughed.

Sakura tried to get up slowly and Syaoran let her, slowly and carefully.

"Here take these for the headache." Syaoarn said.

"So now your psychic are you?"

"Yup."

They laughed again.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are smashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

Syaoran and Sakura eventually made it downstairs after minutes of pleading and Syaoran saying no. One touch on the bottom step and Sakura was already engulfed in hugs from Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I'm never letting you drink again! I can't believe you didn't tell me that it was your first time!" Mei Lin yelled.

Sakura smiled meekly and blushed.

"Looks like Syaoran made you fell a lot better." Tomoyo winked and grinned.

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Ah, heat is up_

_So ladies, fellas_

_Drop your cups_

_Body's hot_

_Front to back_

_Now move your ass_

_I like that_

And that was that. Everybody laughed and danced wildly. Sakura was feeling so much better dancing with Syaoran. Syaoarn himself felt on top of the world.

Unknown to them:

"Alright send these men in and signal the twelve already in to get in their places." A strong mystified voice said strongly.

"Right sir." A squeaky voice said meekly and scurried off out of his boss' office.

"You're going down Li. You and those miserable Wolves of yours." He laughed cruely.

The moonlight cast a thin ray of light portraying the outline of a masculine face.

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking_

Steps:

Some dancers went off the dance floor and vanished into the shadowy corners.

Guns were loaded and people took aim off of buildings outside of steps. Inside though, guns were attached to hips and people were disappearing into booths.

It's going down.

_Give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

Syaoran sensed it and immediately took Sakura off the dacefloor and told her to stay at the bar.

Eriol and Adan flowed suit and Mei Lin, Tomoyo and Sakura were left alone at the bar.

"Everybody get ready. They're here and I know it." Syaoaran said tightly into the walkie-talkie.

Midnight Wolves and Panthers were all ready.

The first shot was fired and screams erupted everyone and people were panicking left and right.

_Here it comes, it's the one_

_You've been waiting on_

_Get up, get it up_

_Yup, that's what's up_

_Giving just what you want_

_To the maximum_

_Uh oh, here we go (here we go)_

_You can tell when the music_

_Starts to drop_

_That's when we take it_

_To the parking lot_

_And I bet you somebody's_

_Gonna call the cops_

_Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)_

The girls got down and crawled behind the bar table. The bartender was shot. Shots were going on everywhere.

"Tomoyo I think I'm going to puke." Sakura whispered. This was her first time seeing a dead body.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and hauled her under the table away from the lifeless corpse.

"Mei Lin I forgot my gun at home, so did you and Sakura doesn't even have one yet." Tomoyo said.

"I know. We have to get out of here." Mei Lin said.

"Follow me." She said again.

They crawled to the end and peered over the countertop. Bodies were everywhere and people were running out of the building screaming and covering their heads.

A small fire had commenced itself around the second floor, and the stairs were melting under the immense heat.

_Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..._

_Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show_

_I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina, better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's brick city, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

"O God Syaoran and the guys are going to get stuck up there." Sakura said.

"They'll be fine trust me." Mei Lin said.

The crawled some more, and made it to another door. The entrance was too full and sirens were hear din the distance.

"The cops are the last thing we need. Shit." Tomoyo whispered.

They ran as fast as they could through the doors and ran down the dark alley.

The door slammed shut and the light was gone. The darkness engulfed them and silent steps were heard coming toward them.

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)

Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)

Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party (party)

Sweat dripping over my body (body)

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

(Ooh oh)

Get it fired up in a hurry

(Ooh oh)

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Sounds still booming from the club, screams piercing the air, fire crackling slowly out the windows on the second floor, sirens wailing a few blocks away…. And footsteps coming for them.

Syaoarn, Eriol and Adan just got out. Kill some men each but they had it coming. They were worn out and the heat was making there bodies sweat.

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh what._

The music died and Eriol, Syaoran and Adan came out form the darkness. The girls sighed in relief and hugged them tightly.

"Can we please go home now?" Mei Lin asked Adan.

"Of course." Adan said digging his face into her long silky hair.

The three couples walked off together holding hands tightly.

"Hey!" Somebody yelled.

"I'm not done with you yet…" That same mystified voice said slowly and icy.

Syaoarn turned around and barely dodged the fist aimed at his face.

**I am sooo sorry for the late update. The teachers are giving out tons of assignment bcoz of report cards and everything and I had to get a grad dress and everything. I'm so sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't be afraid to ask question of anything you don't understand. I'd be happy to reply. AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE GOOOOOOD. VERY VERY GOOOOOD. Hehe.**

**and btw: the song is called Lady Marmalade by: Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya, Lil Kim, Missy Elliot. the lyrics were taken from www(dot)lyricsondemand(dot)com**

**-ciao xox**


	4. Crash World

Syaoran just missed the punch aimed at his head.

'They're here. Dammit I can't have everybody out here and un prepared.' Syaoran thought to himself.

Sakura screamed and didn't what to do. She had never fought before, but she did know how to defend punches and kicks. Thanks to the Self Defense classes she was offered at school.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed when two lights went off in the dark and secluded alley.

The lights were blinding and two people grabbed each of Sakura's arms and pulled her towards the light.

"Hey! Ah help! Stop – it- right – now!" Sakura yelled kicking and screaming.

"Stop it Sakura it's us Tomoyo and Mei Lin!" Mei Lin screamed at Sakura.

Sakura was still hysterical. Nothing has ever happened to her like this and she was scared. Scared out of her mind.

"Help me! Somebody help me please!" Sakura yelled more.

Syaoran dogged another punch and ducked to the on coming high kick.

Eriol, behind a dumpster, kicked the head of the masked fighter and sent him flying backwards. He ran up and kicked him in the stomach.

Adan punched the other man in the face and dogged the side punch. He punched the man in the ribs and kicked him in face.

Syaoran could hear Sakura and scared for her.

"She's crazy do something Tomoyo she'll attract attention!" Mei Lin yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" Tomoyo angrily yelled back.

"Knock her out if you have to!" Mei Lin once again yelled furious.

"Lemme go. Help! Syaoran help!" Sakura cried out.

"I'll knock her out for you…." A rough voice said.

"What?" Tomoyo and Mei Lin both said before being kicked in the stomach.

They both fell to the ground with blood dripping down the side of their mouths.

The rough voiced man lifted Sakura by the stomach and shoved a black cloth over her mouth.

Sakura's muffles were drowned out when the drug kicked in.

She was now unconscious.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mei Lin yelled over all the noise. She got into her fighting stance and Tomoyo followed suit.

"Get away from her right now!" Tomoyo yelled at the unknown figure.

"If you want her then tell your Master Wolf that he can come get her yourself."

And at those words he stole their car and shoved Sakura's limp body into the back seat.

He drove off with Tomoyo's and Mei Lin's shots being fired at the back window.

The back glass broke and he ducked. The car swerved angrily but he got control of it again.

"Damn bitches." He said disgustingly.

He took off his mask to reveal a sweaty red face. But other than that he had short hair gelled at the front with creamy hazel eyes and a round face.

Meanwhile…..

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled stumbling over to Syaoran holding her stomach.

"Tomoyo! What happened? Are you alright? Oh dear Lord!" Eriol said hysterically holding Tomoyo up.

"What happened? Where does it hurt? Can you walk?" Eriol said picking her up, she was obviously unable to walk with a bruise on her stomach like that. Eriol wiped the blood off her mouth.

"What happened to you guys? Where's Mei Lin? And-"

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran cut in.

"She was taken from us when we tried to bring her over to the car." Tomoyo said, but she saw the angry look in his eyes and his jaws tighten.

"But Syaoran listen to me. She was hysterical. We couldn't control her. She was yelling and screaming and she had no idea it was us. We told her but she was crazy. I'm not lying and somebody came when we were about to pick her up and carry her to the car. They said 'if you want her then tell Master Wolf he can come and get her.' And then they drugged her and took off in the car." Tomoyo know was out of breath. She was panting hard and her stomach hurt now.

She winced and Eriol noticed it.

"Tomoyo don't move I bet one of your ribs is broken. Where did Mei Lin go?"

"She took off after the car firing at it and everything. She was furious."

"Great now we have another lost one to look for." Syaoran said tightly.

He went over to the nearest body still a bit conscious and pulled it up to him by the collar, his feet dangling and barely touching the ground.

"What are you?"

"Piss off Wolf."

"You tell me what you are right now or every bone in your body will be broken many times."

Syaoran glared and meant every word he just said.

"Damn Wolf, I'm a Panther ready to kick your ass."

"Is that right?"

Syaoarn smirked and punched the man right in the face. There was a crack and his neck was broken.

Tomoyo winced at how angry he was.

"Syaoaran I'm so sorry. We tried we really did but nothing –wince- was getting through to her. I –wince- swear." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Save it Tomoyo. I need to find Sakura and Mei Lin right now." Syaoarn said looking at Eriol.

"No way man, I'm taking Tomoyo home, get Adan to do it."

"Fine. While your there track the car down. Whatever happens me and Adan will make sure Sakura does NOT enter the Panther hideout."

Syaoran's hand clenched and added, "and Mei Lin will not follow her there if it comes to it that she is taken there."

Everyone nodded and Eriol and Tomoyo went in one direction where Syaoran and Adan went in the totally opposite direction.

-Meanwhile

As Eriol and Tomoyo pulled up to the house Wei told Eriol to go to the special emergency room but Tomoyo argued.

"I want to see you when you get back with Sakura." She spoke quietly for her ribs hurt more now.

Eriol caressed her face, "Promise to not move around and do exactly what Wei says?"

Tomoyo giggled and nodded.

"Okay Wei think you could fix the little things tonight and make sure she gets some sleep on the couch?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo layed against Eriol's chest and yawned cutely. Eriol smiled, and carried her into the large living room.

((a/n : I don't know if I described the house yet sorry if there is any confusion ( ))

The large house, mini-mansion, was well, in the middle of nowhere, in the outskirts of Tomoeda along a long dirt road leading near a cliff.

It was seriously secluded and peaceful; it was a big grey and red bricked house, with a fence around it. It was trapped and security was higher than the sky but you really couldn't tell.

Syaoran set everything up himself and only he could out smart the security.

Eriol gently laid Tomoyo on the big black couch and pulled the green wool blacket over her from beside the couch.

He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her forehead.

"Love you." Eriol said softly and got up and left.

"Be careful Master Hiirigazawa." Wei said at the door of the living room as he gently closed the doors.

"I'm sure to be very careful Wei. And please take care of her when she wakes up." Eriol said shaking the man's hand and walking down to another room in the house.

Wei nodded and went to the kitchens to prepare Tomoyo something for when she wakes up.

Eriol sat in a large leather chair in a large dark room.

He pressed a t small blue button on the large mahogany desk and a million little tiny light turned on.

Eriol pressed a few of these and ten different television screens turned on on the side of the room.

One more press of a few buttons and a little radar-like screen appeared on the largest screen located in the middle of the other screens.

There was a turquoise light, moving fast on a long highway, and a small red light following it far behind.

"Dammit, Mei Ling, why must you always follow them, without any backup?" Eriol said silently to himself and picked up a small yellow and black walkie-talkie.

"Adan?"

"Yea Eriol? I'm here with Syaoran. We're by the bike in the parking lot waiting for your instructions." Adan said.

"So, you got any?" Syaoran said next on his walkie-talkie.

They all had walkie-talkies, in their type of life you always needed to know where people were.

If you couldn't reach anyone it usually meant they were either dead, or kidnapped.

"Of course Syaoran, Tomoyo would kill me if she woke up and Sakura wasn't here."

"Of course Syaoran, Tomoyo would kill me if she woke up and Sakura wasn't here." Eriol said with a sly smile.

"Just give us the damn instructions Eriol before I kill Adan." Syaoran said.

"Hey man, why me?" Adan spoke looking innocently and accusingly at Syaoran.

"Because he's pissing me off and everyone else here is either gone or dead." Syaoran said, Adan gulped, and Syaoran threw him a playful death glare.

"Oh Syaoran, my dear, cute adorable, cold cousin, why must you be so violent all the time?" Eriol said laughing because he knew Syaoran was steaming now.

"Dammit Eriol, DON'T call me THAT!" Syaoran yelled furiously.

"GUYS we seriously need to find Sakura and Mei Ling!" Adan shouted over they're arguing.

'_Sakura…..'_ Syaoran thought hopelessly as his face grew hard and stony.

"She's traveling fast toward the Docklands on about 95 miles per hour. She's on the east side of Highway 33. She's almost there and Mei Ling is close behind."

Eriol finished speaking watching the different screens change now to different views of the speeding cars and bikes on the highway.

"Alright Adan lets go." Syaoran said tightly.

"Got it. Eriol keep watching them and keep in touch if ANYTHING happens." Adan said.

"Hai, now go!" Eirol yelled.

Syaoran and Adan pulled on their helmets and rode off in a coloured blur green and orange.

Sakura:

Her head hurt like crazy and she was really uncomfortable.

"I know, I got her okay?" The man said into a phone while driving.

"Yea I'm bringing her to you right now. Okay. Yes. We'll be there in ten minutes." He finished and closed his phone.

'Damn he's talking about me.' Sakura thought.

'Okay think Sakura. This is your entire fault." Tears started to streak silently down her face.

'What have you done? You're going to get yourself killed.' A voice in her mind told her.

She cried more.

The man at the front started to put on music.

'_First mistake.'_ Sakura thought.

"I can do this." She whispered.

She played unconscious for the unknown man at the front was checking his review mirror for her.

"Stupid girl." The man spoke under his breath.

He took out a cigarette and lit it up. He pulled down the window, taking his attention away again.

'_Second mistake.'_

While the buzzing of the window was on, Sakura unlocked the lock by the window making sure the click went off at the same time at the buzzing sound.

He man was blowing smoke and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

Sakura looked at the side, rear-view mirror from the backseat. She saw three blur of colours, the drinks she had earlier were taking its toll on her now.

Blurs of green, red and orange.

They were far and Sakura wished that they wouldn't do anything to mess up her plan.

'I can do this. I will, for all the stupid things I've done, for every time I was scared and abandoned.' She said confidently to herself.

The car slowly stopped at a construction sign. Hearing the sound of the trucks and workers Sakura knew it was time.

Sakura opened the back door quietly was crawled into the ditch. She closed the door most of the way but not entirely.

The ditch was dark and muddy. She crawled away further and further along until she knew she was clear. He couldn't possible see her from here.

She quickly got up and ran as fast as she could toward the sound of the bikes. They must've stopped for some reason.

Sakura's heart beat raced, but her stomach was getting worse. The drug he put over her mouth, all the drinking in the club. She felt seriously sick. He head felt heavy and her eye lids were too. She felt cold, even though it was a warm night. Her legs were giving up on her…

Meanwhile….

"Eriol there's construction ahead. We stopped back about mid way as to not be seen." Syaoran said into his walkie-talkie.

"And we got Mei Ling." Adan also said winking at Mei Ling.

Mei Ling just gave a glare at Adan and 'hmpfed' as she looked away. "I was doing fine on my own."

"Save it Mei Ling you should've waited and you know it." Syaoran said lowly and angry.

"Whatever."

"Okay the car stopped at the construction site." Eriol said looking at the screen again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura tried to yell. Tears sprung from her eyes again. Her throat hurt and she couldn't hold onto consciousness fro much longer.

"You guys hear that?" Mei Ling said looking around. All she could see was darkness.

"Mei Ling, be quiet." Syaoran said.

"No! Syaoran listen! I swear someone just yelled your name." Mei Lin yelled.

"Mei Ling your paranoid. Shut up."

"Syaoran!"

"Hey let her go look if she's so desperate man." Adan said seeing Mei Lings pleading look.

"Fine! Go!" Syaoran yelled.

Mei Ling ran off in search of that voice. She ran for about a couple minutes when she heard it again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Mei Ling knew the sound of that voice. "Sakura! Sakura I'm coming!" Mei Ling yelled.

Mei Ling ran faster and saw Sakura struggling to her feet after a near collapse. What the hell did that guy give her?

Mei Ling ran up to Sakura and caught her before she fell again. "Oh God Sakura I'm taking you straight to Syaoran!"

Sakura just coughed heavily and held her throat.

Mei Ling put Sakura's arm around her neck and practically dragged her over to Adan and Syaoran.

"Syaoran get your ass over here! It's Sakura and something's wrong!" Mei Ling yelled after they were in seeing distance.

"Dammit!" Syaoran yelled and hopped on his bike and sped over to them.

"Eriol we just found Sakura somehow she escaped!" Adan said into his walkie-talkie and hopped onto his bike and sped after Syaoran.

"Wei! Wei! Get ready Sakrua's been found get your things and set up!" Eriol frantically said to Wei.

"Of course." Wei nodded and went to his room to get his bandages and such.

"God what happened to her?" Syaoran said accusingly to Mei Ling.

"I dunno ask her!" Mei Ling yelled back.

"Sakura…." Syaoran said but Sakura was already un-conscious.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I really am sorry! Please forgive me by reviewing. Mwuhehehe. N e ways I'm trying to write up the next chapter to help me out and give my some suggestion would yea! As in review! Lol. Ciao!**


	5. The Wait Is Over

Syaoran hung up the phone, clearly pissed of by the look on his face. He jaw was tight, hard stony look on his face, and it was obvious things were not going well lately.

There was only silence in the room, and Mei Ling sighed knowing that she was going to be the one the break it again. Taking a hold of Adan's hand and giving it a light squeeze, she moved closer to him on the couch. "Syaoran? Who was that on the phone?" Mei Ling sucked in a breath after she finished her question.

The tension on the room was now higher. Everyone was in the room, even Sakura was better, after all she only fell un-conscious because she was exhausted and had a bad night.

"My mother." Was all Syaoran said as he walked out of the room when Eriol and Tomoyo had just entered. Syaoran nearly knocked Tomoyo to the ground, that was how fast he was moving. Tomoyo gave a light squeaked and Eriol helped her up and gave a glare to Syaoaran. "Sorry Tomoyo. Eriol, Adan? I need to talk to all of you, my office, now." And he left.

Adan gave Mei Ling a quick kiss and Eriol did the same to Tomoyo, making Sakura feel really out of place. Sure she and Syaoran had kissed, but after that, he never spoke to her.

'I wonder if he feels ashamed. Probably meant nothing to him, I mean get a grip Sakura; he's probably kissed loads of girls. Don't get caught up in him.' Sakura thought to herself and she nodded determinately. But there still was a certain boy stuck in her thoughts …

So all the girls took seats in the same room on the big couches, near the high window that was pouring afternoon sunlight in.

"Well, maybe we should go out and get some lunch?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura snapped out of her thought of Syoaran and nodded to Tomoyo.

"Sounds good." Mei Ling and Sakura said at the same time. They all laughed and got up and headed for the doors.

"Umm Sakura?" Mei Ling asked.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should go get changed first." The both giggled and Sakura blushed crimson. She hadn't changed out of the pajamas Tomoyo let her borrow.

"Hoe. I don't have any clothes here." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Oh no Sakura. You said clothes." Mei Ling said stepping cautiously away from Tomoyo.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Tomoyo squealed dragging Sakura off to her room with stars in her amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura yelled back at Mei Ling who was laughing and running after them up the stairs.

"She's obsessed with clothes! She designs them!" Mei Ling yelled still laughing as they got into Tomoyo's room.

Sakura was flung into the bed where Mei Ling sat beside her, clutching her stomach holding in fits of random giggles.

Tomoyo on the other hand was pulling out different kinds of clothing in all the colours of the rainbow.

"Oh I like this. Sakura put this on." Mei Ling said kneeling down on the floor and picking up a pair of faded black, low-riser jeans and a green tank top.

"Hey that's great! What about Tomoyo though …" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo weirdly as she continued to mumble things like "kawaii" and "green and olive green" as she continued to pull different clothes into a big pile beside her.

As Sakura stood to go to the bathroom to change Tomoyo suddenly flopped onto the ground with a sudden thud.

"Sorry guys, hehe, I sort of, umm, got a little over dramatic." Tomoyo said with a cherry-red face, stars still in her eyes. "Anyways Sakura, these clothes are for you! Mei Ling never lets me dress her up but you will right?" Tomoyo pleaded with big puppy dog eyes.

Sakura couldn't say no, but she laughed instead. "Of course Tomoyo!"

And they all laughed as they sorted through the different clothes.

Meanwhile….

"So what did you want with us Syaoran?" Eriol asked sitting in the big red leather chair.

"Yeah is it about your mother? You said you were just speaking on the phone with her." Adan added sitting on the couch.

"Mmm." Syaoran simply murmured standing in front of the big, Victorian window with the sun gleaming through lighting every inch of the large office.

Eriol and Adan just stood there looking at Syaoran. Who inevitably was deep in thought. But, after five minutes or so of silence, Syaoran spoke.

"I came down here for my family."

Eriol and Adan looked up at the sound of his voice; he was still looking out the window and by the look on his cold, handsome face, whatever he had to say right now…was going to be greatly important.

"The Panthers want to take over Japan. And I'm not allowing that to happen. We've driven them out of China, thanks to my father and mother and the generation of Li's before me, but…they've come to Japan."

Eriol and Adan stood up with fire in their eyes. They knew where this was going, and when family came up in any situation, everyone stuck together, no matter what.

"Syaoran we'll get them, you don't have to worry about it we've got them once and we can do it again." Eriol said confidently.

Adan nodded his head in a simple agreement to Eriol's words. "Japan will never belong to them, we'll fix it Syaoran, this is your mother's country, her home, and we can drive them out for good."

Syaoran finally turned around to look at them, the sun outlining one side of his hard face. "And this time, they're not going to another country, once they're gone, they're gone for good."

Eriol stepped forward, "What is this really about Syaoran? We already know all this."

Syaoran sat down on the couch where Adan was sitting, Eriol and Adan sat back down after Syaoran sat, in the same seating as before.

"Sakura." Syaoran said. "Look guys, she's new, she doesn't know how to handle herself, and I've got to teach her the ropes yea know?"

Eriol and Adan nodded they knew that when Eriol fell for Tomoyo things changed, but I guess for Adan it was different. Mei Ling is Syaoran's cousin; she knew already how to handle herself, having grown up practically with Syaoran for her entire life. So Adan was the one learning the new stuff having come from not a clan but the well off family of the Capera. (A.N ca-pear-a).

"Syaoran?" Adan said looking directly at him. "Talk to her, she's already made great friends with Tomoyo and Mei Ling. She can do it, she doesn't seem so fragile to me."

Eriol nodded, "looks can be deceiving. Give her a chance to prove herself. She can do it."

Syaoran stood, and therefore, so did Adan and Eriol. They walked out and into the long hallway. Syaoran of course knew exactly what he was doing and where he was going. He turned a corner and went up some stairs at the front of the house.

Adan smirked. "I think I know where we're going Eriol." He whispered to Eriol as both of them slowed down, unknown to Syaoran.

Eriol stopped walking. "Yes, and that's good too. They need to talk." He said.

Syaoran kept walking until he came down the hallway and stopped at the last door to his left. He knocked three times. He knew Eriol and Adan stopped walking, he was going to ask them to go but they obviously knew why. They'd been together so long and knew each other so well; it was like they could read his mind.

Inside the room…

Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Ling giggled. Sakura twirled on the spot looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pale pink tube dress. It had darker pink stripes going down each side and went down to way above her knees. So she was wearing light blue jeans underneath that had pink and purple butterflies beaded onto parts of it. It was quite beautiful.

"Sakura that's so pretty! You have to wear that today its so casual yet classy!" Tomoyo squealed with bright stars in her eyes.

Mei Ling and Sakura sweat dropped and giggled. It was a pretty hilarious site to see.

"Okay Mei Ling it's your turn now take a look in the mirror." Tomoyo said taking out her trusty camcorder. She immediately starts taping Sakura, who once again twirled, and then Mei Ling who was striking and model pose in her black cargo pants and light fire-red halter top, which had little ties going down one side of the shirt and pockets on the pants. They are cargos after all.

"Sexy." Mei Ling said sticking out her tongue at the camera and laughing." Tomoyo you are a genius with clothes. This is so hot!" Mei Ling squealed with a mischievous glare in her eyes. "Adan's going to freak."

Everyone laughed. They were sure that when they left the room all the guys were going to freak out, first in pajamas, now these sexy outfits. It was going to be a hilarious site.

Sakura went over to the dresser and applied little make up, pink eyes shadow, little bit of foundation and a tint of cherry lips gloss.

Mei Ling applied red eyes shadow, black mascara and little lip gloss.

Tomoyo, who was changing in the bathroom right now already, had her make up on light blue eye shadow and light red diamond lip shine.

"Oh Sakura I have the best idea. Here take the camcorder and go to the bathroom." Mei Ling whispered and giggled.

Sakura giggled too and did as she was told; she flipped on the power switch and started to tape Mei Ling who was moving the large body mirror over to in front of the bathroom door.

Sakura and Mei Ling had to force their laughter to not come out.

Finally, Tomoyo came out wearing dark blue, low rise jeans and a purple around-the-neck shirt with beads going down one side of the whole outfit.

"Ah!" Tomoyo screamed when she faced the mirror and Sakura and Mei Ling laughed their heads off at the look of surprise on her face.

"Now you know what it's like to be on the other side of the camera Tomoyo!" Mei Ling squealed and laughed at the same time.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Tomoyo rushed to the door, wanting to get the redness of embarrassment off her face. She was expecting Eriol at the door but instead, there was a surprise.

"Oh. Hey, Syaoran?" Tomoyo said uncertainly, Syaoran never came to her room. Tomoyo looked un-certainly at Sakura and Mei Ling, who were looking at Syaoran with the same look of surprise on their faces. Sakrua with her head down.

"I came for Sakura, Tomoyo. Is it all right if I steal her away for the rest of the afternoon?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, yea sure? We were just going for lunch … Sakura want to go with Syaoran?"

Sakrua looked up at Tomoyo, not wanting to look at Syaoran's face, "Yea I guess, ill go, and I'll see you guys later I guess?"

"Mei Ling and Tomoyo can meet us at the restaurant a little bit later. Alright?" Syaoran said coldly and impatiently.

Sakura nodded hearing his cold tone, Syaoran hadn't meant it to come out that cold.

"Bye guys." Sakura whispered on the way out, Mei Ling and Tomoyo giving Syaoran furious glares. When Sakura left the room and Tomoyo closed the door, Mei Ling was all ready angry. Tomoyo too.

"I cannot BELIEVE the nerve of him, being to cold to Sakura. She's such a nice person." Mei Ling said finally calming down and sinking into the bed. "Ugh, he's so mean to everyone."

Tomoyo just leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know Mei Ling. I wonder what Auntie Yelen wanted too. Ooh I hope she's having a party those are so much fun."

Tomoyo and Mei Ling giggled. "We could dress up Sakura in a fancy outfit and we could all go together!" Tomoyo squealed jumping on the bed. Mei Ling sat up, "Yea then we'll all have dates because Sakura could go with Syaoran!" They both squealed jumping up and down planning something they weren't even sure would happen.

Meanwhile in the car with Sakura and Syaoran…

After a long stretchy silence that was waaay too long, Syaoran finally stopped the silver SUV at a cute little coffee shop. Sakura, who was day dreaming out of the window, had never been to this part of town before, it wasn't really ritzy and nowhere near her school or house so she was taking in everything.

It was definitely more casual and beautiful in its own way. There are small houses here and there and lots of trees. Lost of cherry blossom trees too which Sakura particularly liked most. She was cut short when they stopped in front of small building in the corner of a small street. The small coffee shop was called Jono's.

"Come one lets go." Syaoran said turning off the car, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out. Sakura complied still having no idea why they were here and she couldn't wait for Tomoyo and Mei Ling to save her from any embarrassment she might, and was sure too, have.

They were seated in a small booth in the corner with a little window beside them, Syaoran sitting in front of Sakura. They both ordered drinks and then there was nothing but silence between them.

"Sakura," Syaoran started. Sakura looked up from her lap and looked at Syaoran's seriously piercing amber eyes. "I know you may seem like I've been ignoring you. I hate to say that I have but I wasn't sure how to act around you."

Sakura could only nod. "I feel strange about you, something I've never felt before."

Sakura felt her heart sink. 'He's going to tell me he doesn't like me. I know it.' Sakura thought.

"I really like you, Sakura." Syaoran finally said.

(Huge tension now, anticipation, for someone to say something. Anything!)

"I-I-really like you too Syaoran." Sakura stuttered but eventually got out.

(The look on Syaoran's face…priceless.)

They just stared at each other. Then surprising, Sakura giggled. "Awkward now isn't it?"

Syaoran smiled, "Not anymore." Syaoran got up paid the bill and came back to the table. He grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran out of Jono's.

They kept running down the street until they came to a park.

(Go Syaoran. Go!)

Running down the street, and dodging random people everywhere was … really fun. 'Kami-sama … where are we going!' Sakura thought holding tightly into Syaoran's hand still be dragged through the crowded streets. People were staring at them and some were giggling. Well looking at the face of Syaoran who was smirking like there was no tomorrow and Sakura who was giving apologetic looks to everyone in sight that saw them. "Syaoran! Syaoran comeone where are we going!" Sakura yelled when then crossed a street. "Just wait until we get there!" Syaoran replied running into a nearby park. Well, actually passing through it.

They must've been running for about ten minutes straight. Sakura who was being dragged was getting tired.

But then they stopped. Right beside a cliff, that looked right out unto the large lake.

How romantic.

"Syaoran …" Sakura started … but was definitely lost for words. "Its beautiful …" She trailed off.

Syaoran smiled and looked down at her. He was definitely taller than her. "So are you." And with that Sakura instantly looked up and was lip locked at that moment. Syaoran gave her the most insane kisses she had ever had. Well Syaoran actually gave her the only kisses she ever got.

Running her hands through his hair, and Syaoran putting his arms around her waist. This was definitely romantic. No doubt there.

After the intense lip lock ended, finally, they just sat there. Next to this huge tree. Sakura sitting between Syaoran's legs and Syaoran wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him. So, they just sat there, enjoying each others company.

When the sun had started to set, which means it must've been at least two hours, Syaoran's cell rang. "Ten bucks says its Tomoyo or Mei Ling," Sakura said. "Yea…totally forgot about meeting them for lunch. They must think I kidnapped you or something." Sakura laughed at his outrageous statement. "Well in a way you did…but hey, I'm not complaining." Now Syaoran laughed at her outrageous statement. "That's good to know." Syoaran said as he kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly Syaoran got up and took out his cell phone.. "Aw Syaoran I was so comfortable…" Sakura said and put on her innocent puppy dog eyes. Syaoran laughed and answered his phone, "hello?" "Syaoran! Where the hell have you BEEN!" Mei Ling screamed into the phone. Syaoran held the phone away from his ear, Sakura laughed, as Mei Ling went on and on about how she and Tomoyo were scared to death for Sakura's safety. Finally, (thank God) she stopped. "Mei Ling, first Sakura is fine, listen for yourself, 'Hey Mei Ling!' Sakura yelled. And second, we're coming home. We'll be there in about and hour. Bye." Mei Ling rolled her eyes at the phone, "whatever Syaoran, bye Sakura!" And they both hung up.

Sakura laughed and Syaoran held her hand as they started their peaceful walk home. No gang was going to ruin this moment.

"Mei Ling so you really want to stay up and wait for them?" Adan asked standing beside her in the living room, looking out the window at the driveway. "I don't know Adan. I'm just worried I guess, it's so dark out…" Adan came up and hugged her from behind. "They'll be fine. This is Syaoran we're talking about." Mei Ling giggled. "Plus Tomoyo and Eriol already left for bed. Are they the only ones that get to have some fun?" Adan whispered in her ear. Mei Ling giggled. "You want fun? You'll get fun." She said and turned around to face him. Adan kissed her passionately and said "I'm not sure if you can give me fun Miss Mei Ling." He said teasingly. Mei Ling pretended to be shocked and pushed him down on the couch. She got up with both hands beside his head. "Wanna bet?"

Sakura laughed hearing about how Syaoran's sister used to dress him up, as they walked up the steps into the house. "I can't believe you let them do that to you!" Sakura laughed endlessly. "I wasn't willing you know." Syaoran stated mock-annoyed. She laughed even more and Syaoran broke a smile. They talked and laughed about their pasts and Sakura's over protective brother Touya until they came to the living room. "I better steer clear of him then eh?" Syaoran said and Sakura nodded still letting out fits of mad giggles.

Syaoran opened the living room door and saw Mei Ling and Adan laying on the couch kissing with Mei Ling's top off. Mei Ling giggled and they both turned around to see Sakura and Syoaran starting at them from the door, letting in all the light from the hallway in. Syaoran raised his eyebrows questioningly at Adan and Adan just smirked in return. Sakura started to burst of laughing and so did Mei Ling. Sakura holding onto Syaoran for support, she was definitely on a sugar-high or something. "Hey man we were just starting to have some fun, right Mei Ling?" Mei Ling nodded laughing against his chest. Mei Ling looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Mei Ling at the same time and they both burst out laughing. (whoa definitely a sugar high or something going on here o.0) Syaoran just smirked and said "well then sorry to disturb you sir." Adan laughed and Syaoran closed the door.

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the hall until they came to Sakura's room. "Tomorrow, I'm definitely going home to get some of my stuff." Syaoran smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Goodnight my cherry blossom." Sakura smile and hugged him, "goodnight my little wolf." And they parted as Sakura entered her room and went to bed.

The only sounds were the muffled laughs from the living room and the crickets outside. Tomorrow was definitely going to be more interesting that's for sure.

**Sorry for not updating in so long but gosh ive been so busy lately with new schoolwork and projects and I kinda forget about the story blushes don't be mad! Im sorry! Well tell me watcha think and im already writing the next chapter to make up for my forgetfulness. Luv you guys! 3  
Thanks too:  
****Meika-chan: Iunno if im going to write that but hey thanks for your review and yano...maybe i will write it! Thanks for reviewing!  
Elizabeth: Hey your welcome! Thanks so much for reviewing!  
CherryBlossom: Thanks! And here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!  
Princess Cherry: I know its a bit cliche but comeone its my first story, but i do keep that in mind thanks for telling me! i really want this story to be different! Thanks for the change on the song. XD lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
Kenny's grounded all the time: I know everything bad always happens to sakura...i fell so bad for her! So ill try to make everything about everyone and not just S+S. lol Thanks for reviewing!  
FlowerLover: How is it short! LOL. Im working on updating i really am! This chapter's for you because i tried to make it as long as possible! XD. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

** 33**


	6. Pins and Needles

Tomoyo screamed as she pressed hard on the gas, wishing the car would go faster. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. "Oh God oh God." She said over and over again as the two black cars chased her down the freeway. She fumbled for her phone that was inside her purse. She tore it out when she found it but dropped it when a bullet went flying through the back window and right by her head, leaving a trail of dripping blood down the side of her face. She screamed again. She got her phone in a good grip this time, and speed dialled _one_ for Eriol. "Eriol, please pick up." She repeated over and over again as she only heard the ringing. "Please pick up…" She said again when she saw the black car come up beside her driver-side window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Syaoran's office, for the millionth time in their lives, Eriol was looking over some shipping documents they recently acquired. He rubbed his temple stressing.

"Syaoran, they're shipping in enormous amounts of drugs into Japan." Eriol stated.

"From where?" Syaoran inquired.

"Everywhere! From the west, from China, from the south." Eriol stopped to take a breath. "They're coming in from all around the globe, if this keeps up we're not going to _have _a Japan anymore, its going to ruins."

Ok, they were extremely stressed, and remember that phone call Syaoran got from his mother? Well, the Panthers are taking over, and the Wolves were _not_ supposed to let this happen. So, Syaoran needs to go see his mother, and she's holding a banquet, so they're all going. Syaoran doesn't like banquets, and he definitely doesn't want to see his mother.

"Ok, fine. First of all we need to go get packed." Syaoran said. He already told Adan and Eriol. But the girls? No.

Then Eriol's phone rang. He picked it up and saw 'Tomoyo's Cell' written on the screen. He picked it up and smiled, "Hey gorgeous."

Tomoyo was relieved. "Eriol! Oh my God! They're gaining on me! He-"Tomoyo was cut off when the opposing driver rammed into her passenger side of her car. "Ahh!" She screamed as loud as she could still keeping control on the car throughout light traffic.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo pick up this phone! Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled through the phone. While a million different scenarios went through his head. All Syaoran could do was watch questioningly as Eriol was distressingly yelling into the phone.

"Eriol, I'm trying! Eriol, help! There are four of them!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed her gun from under the seat and pulled down her window in a quick motion. She shot three shots into the car, one hitting the tire, the other two missing the driver but breaking the glass.

All Eriol heard was gunshots, and he bolted out the door and into his car, Syaoran hot on his heels. "Tomoyo where are you?!" Eriol yelled, once more, as he started the ignition.

Tomoyo screamed as they tried to cut her off, she mumbled a quick fucking bastards, and yelled to Eriol that she was on her way to Sakura's house to help her get her stuff.

Eriol ripped out onto the dirt road and skidded around the corner that head for Sakura's house.

"Alright Tomoyo, listen to me, we're on the side roads, you need to get off the highway, or we're coming on. Pick." Syaoran said into the phone, so Eriol could drive.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was dialling Adan's cell, he and Mei Ling were out for a late lunch. They were closest to Sakura's house, and would be an immense help at the moment.

"I can't get off! They're blocking me!" Tomoyo yelled, shooting more bullets into the other speeding car, missing the tires but hitting the passenger, who was shooting at her, in the arm.

"Alright we're getting on! We're about three minutes behind you. Just hang in there!" Syaoran said placing the cell phone on the dashboard, putting it on speaker.

"Those better be your gunshots I hear Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled soaring through traffic.

Tomoyo smiled a bit weaving in and out of the Panther's cars. "You fucking bet they are!" She yelled. Her cell phone was still on the ground where she previously dropped in from the first car ramming her in the side.

Eriol smiled a bit at Tomoyo's last statement and looked over to Syaoran who had his own phone pressed against his ear, and saw him smirk a little too. Maybe everything will be okay after all?

Tomoyo was gaining some speed now, and now that she could predict the next shots it wasn't too hard to get around traffic, well what was left it anyways. She presumed that they got the message and most of them got off the road. Radio probably caught on and told them to move, she thought. Well she thought accurately, for there were less and less cars on the highway now. She saw a quick exit coming up and without a doubt headed towards it. "Eriol! I'm heading off the highway and coming onto exit…46!" She yelled hoping their phones were still connected.

"Alright, I'll meet you by the docks. The southeast port, alright Tomoyo?" said Eriol, for he knew that they needed a secluded place, the worst thing to do was to get people hurt, and since as the Panthers didn't care then the Wolves had too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how do you like this place?"

"Fine, I guess."

Adan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He racked his brain for something else to say, breaking the ice was definitely not one of his strong points.

"So…how long have you and Syaoran known each other?" Adan said. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He thought immediately after.

Mei Ling, who was sitting across from him at the little booth they were sitting in, in this tiny diner, gave him a questioningly look. "Forever," she said "my parents both died when I was young, my father from the flu and my mother during pregnancy." She looked down at her coffee cup.

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Adan was thinking, sure he'd known Mei Ling for a long time, and they dated on and off, but now his feelings had become stronger, he thought about her loads more and couldn't wonder why they had broken it off so many times. "Sorry." That's all he could basically say. _His_ parents were fine, back in China with Syaoran's, probably having tea right about now.

"It's just that…well…Mei Ling, my feelings have…well…changed…"He hesitantly said, staring at Mei Ling from under his eyelashes. His heart was racing a mile a minute, a thousand replies going through his mind at the same time, making it impossible for him to think about anything else than the moment they were in right now.

Mei Ling was, of course, shocked, she didn't know exactly how she felt; she was sincerely confused about her emotions, with the joining of Sakura and Syaoran. Then there was the situation she was in, and she didn't really want to think about it too often, it was just _that_ confusing for her. She would gladly accept any other drama in her life than her own.

So she just sat there, cheeks turning crimson and palms getting clammy. Does this mean he likes me more? Or less? Mei Ling's thoughts were becoming clumsy. She couldn't figure out anything from his words or his unrelenting stare.

Then the most miraculous thing happened, the phone rang. More specifically Adan and Mei Ling's cell phones are the same time. Mei Ling's said Syaoran, while Adan's said Eriol.

"Syaoran/Eriol?" They said in a un-intentioned unison. Seeing this they both laughed and the tension eased up a bit, so everything was slowly turning back to normal, for the most part.

"Syaoran, what's up?"

"I need you here, now, to help Tomoyo. She's being chased by some Panthers and Eriol's about to have a nervous breakdown here, so I need you to get on highway 46 and get yourself covered by the southeast port, alright?" It wasn't really a question, and Mei Ling knew this.

"Fine I'll be there." Then she closed to phone with a click and moved her attention to Adan.

"Eriol, I know, I'll be there ok? Don't worry about Tomoyo, she's not as innocent as she looks, and you know that, she can handle herself, I'll be there with Mei Ling and we'll be ready for

anything, trust me ok?" He waited for a few moments then shut the phone with a soft click.

"Apparently they didn't know that we'd be together for so long." Mei Ling stated. They laughed softly and got up, Adan setting a few bills on the table and walking out, taking Mei Ling's hand in his. His hand was gentle, yet there was a determination in his body language that refused to let go of her hand, if Mei Ling even tried. Mei Ling smiled to herself and returned the gesture, slowly becoming more confident. They walked comfortably to the car and drove off, no need for words since as the silence was saying more than words could ever do.

Sakura hummed to herself as she gracefully went back and forth from her closet to her duffle bag. She quickly folded a blue sweatshirt and some shorts, then zipped up her bag and sat down on the large bed beside her. She slumped down into her comforter, taking a quick break; she had to get her toiletries together. She sunk into the warm white comforter and snuggled into the many pillows lying neatly on her bed as a sneaky breeze floated around the room. She sighed, thinking about the past week with a smile on her face. Syaoran, she thought. His brown hair, strong arms, warm lips…

Wait, a breeze? Where did a breeze come from? She quickly shot out of bed, trying to resist the panic that was creeping up inside of her and think rationally. She scanned the room carefully, light pink walls, white curtains, large bed, bathroom door, bedroom door, windows, balcony… Hold on, the windows, they were open, why were they open?

She wanted to call Syaoran right away, but yet she just couldn't. If I'm going to make it in his world then I've got to learn to fend for myself, she thought determinedly. She walked slowly to the large windows, grabbing a random object from a nearby table instinctively. Her footsteps didn't make a sound as her socks made contact with the hardwood floor. The day was bright, the sun shining through the windows, the uneasy breeze sweeping up the long curtains and swirling them around gracefully and carelessly.

Sakura took a step forward and leaped through the open window with a loud "Ahhh!" holding the inanimate object like a baseball bat. She spun around, ready to attack if necessary. This turned out to be unnecessary, because there was nothing there, except for the view of her background and large pool in the corner of the magnificent yard. She took a deep breath and exhaled, satisfied. She felt proud, now that she had accomplished something so mighty as to put her self in danger, well that's the way she thought about it.

She skipped back into the room and dug through her purse for her cell phone. She flipped it open and was just about to call Syaoran when he beat her to it. Speak of the devil, she thought, enjoying a quick laugh.

"Hey Syaoran, I was just about to call you." He said smiling.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, so glad that she was out of danger by the apparent happiness in her voice, God, how he loved that voice.

"Yes?" She giggled.

"Where are you?" Now there was seriousness in his voice that told Sakura that nothing good could come from what he was about to say.

"I'm at home…my house…why?" Sakura was confused now, she slowly sat on the bed crossing her legs and holding a nearby pillow close to her.

"Something's happened, Tomoyo's being chased down by some Panthers, and I need you to stay where you are alright? Promise me you'll do that, Sakura."

"Of course, but what's happened? What's going on?" Panic slowly rising in her voice and creeping into her emotions once again, the window mystery still unsolved.

"Mei Ling and Adan, as well as Eriol and I, are going after her and taking down the Panthers, I'll call you as soon as it's over. But right down I need you to stay put alright Sakura?" Syaoran revved the engine and spun around some cars, making the tires squeal. Eriol, beside him, loaded up two automatics for him and Syaoran, they loaded with a click and he set them in his holster, then reached over the shift and put Syaoran's in his holster.

"Syaoran," she said with near-tears, for she heard the guns click and the car swerve and she was going into near-hysterics, "Syaoran I'm scared, please don't do anything heroic, please come back alive, please…" There were tears going down her face now, she'd seen gang fights in movies and she knew they weren't good.

"Sakura! I promise, alright? I really do, but you need to promise me that you will stay where you are!" He shouted over the car's engine. He swerved once more and slowed down as he turned off the highway and onto a side-street.

Sakura sniffed, "I promise." Was all she could get out. "I promise…"

Syaoran felt bad now, and scared for her, but this had to be done. He couldn't leave this life, nor did he want to, these people were his family and his most trusted friends in the world, and he would not leave until these Panthers were out, for good.

"I love you Sakura." Then he shut the phone and fishtailed the car around before he came to a stop in front of the loading docks, there was a large sign above them that read, 'Southeast Port.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her knuckles where white from holding the steering wheel so tightly, she told herself to breathe, over and over again. Soon this will all be over, think of it this way, after this you can see Eriol right away, Tomoyo told herself in useless attempts to make her self feel better.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. She repeated in her head. You can do this.

So she did, she slowly slipped out of the car, grabbed her small gun, and sped down the docks, her heels clicking on the boardwalk. These will certainly not help the situation, she told herself, and ripped off her heels grabbing them by the straps and running barefoot until she came to a small alley lined with buckets and wooden crates. The whole place reeked of oil and stale gas.

She slowly backed away from the light of the opening, taking a small step each time preparing herself for any sort of attack. Gun at the ready, she pointed toward the opening scanning the area carefully. Her stops came to a halt when her back pressed against something uneven…and moving. Her eyes widened in horror when she realized that she just dragged herself into a corner, and forgot to check the one place she needed to have checked the most, her hiding spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mei Ling and Adan came to a stop in front of a large four story house, the driveway a long curving route with a lawn that looked synthetic. They paused in front of a large white door and rang the doorbell a few times, finally just letting themselves in after a while. They couldn't afford to wait.

"You think we should just go in? Or knock again?" Adan asked in front of a pink door at the end of a long hallway, on the fourth floor, obviously Sakura's bedroom no doubt.

"I don't honestly know, how about we just knock, maybe she's getting dressed or something." Mei Ling replied.

Adan gulped and cringed at the though of walking in on Sakura naked, and having to deal with Syaoran after. Mei Ling just laughed at his expression, boys, she thought, and just rolled her eyes and softly knocked a few times.

After a few minutes, and lot of patience, Mei Ling just decided to walk in, slowly opening the door, and leaving an Adan alone in the hallway who obviously did not want to go in.

What Mei Ling saw there, lying on the bed, made her want to cry herself, because there was Sakura, red nose, dried tears, and awkwardly lying on her bed, as if she had just collapsed there instead of getting comfortable.

"Adan, come and see this, it's…heartbreaking." Mei Ling whispered that last part, and felt herself moving aside to let Adan in through the doorway.

Adan removed himself from the beige coloured wall and slowly walked over to the doorway and let himself through, his heart clenched at the site of something to happy, being so sad. He couldn't bear it. He slowly passed Mei Ling, their shoulders brushing against each other for an instant and his fingertips slowly traced her arm as he walked forward and sat down between Sakura and her duffle bag.

Mei Ling took a few steps forward and stood just behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Anger suddenly burned up inside of her body. Stupid Syaoran, why did you have to do this? Especially to Sakura…she thought.

"Hey Sakura," Adan said gently, softly nudging her shoulders. "Sakura, come on, wake up."

Sakura slowly murmured something about ten more minutes and let out a long yawn.

Adan chuckled and pinched her arm. Sakura sat right up at the sudden pain and yelped as she instinctively clasped her left arm with her free hand.

Mei Ling laughed and this caught Sakura's attention, as she screamed in surprise and blushed crimson at the site of Mei Ling laughing and Adan just trying to hold in his laughter as well, but not very well.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to get you silly, why else do you think we broke into your house and surprised you in your bedroom, which by the way, is very _pink_." Mei Ling said, now walking slowly around the room taking in all the femininity…and _pink_-ness.

"I know all about Tomoyo and what's happening already, so there's no need to fill me in here, I just want to know what we're going to do and when we're going do it." Sakura said authoritatively, getting off the bed and smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt and pants and running her fingers quickly through her hair.

"First of all, you're not going anywhere; we've got orders from Syaoran that you're not to leave this house –this room even. You're staying put. I'm going with Syaoran and Eriol to track down Tomoyo, and Mei Ling you're-"

"No, no way, I don't think so Adan, I'm not staying here where there's no action, I'm coming too!" Mei Ling whined.

"Me too!" Sakura joined in.

Adan rubbed his temples carelessly and thought for a moment, and then he dashed out of the room and held the door closed, and before either of them could open the door he grabbed a nearby chair and angled it under the doorknob.

"Open up this door _right now_!" The girls screamed, while pounding restlessly (and angrily) on the door and trying to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

Adan, on the other side, knew her would play for his actions later, but right now he just ran out of the house and left, his destination being the southeast port.

"Well, there's no reason why we should just wait around, I feel so useless, there has got to be something we can do to pass this God-forsaken time." Mei Ling said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I don't exactly have any board games or anything like that in my bedroom…I do have a TV, but I don't see how that helps…"

Mei Ling scanned the room wordlessly, and then she spotted the open window. A sly smile slowly started to form on her face.

Sakura was naïve, but not that naïve, she saw Mei Ling's smile and her green eyes darted over to where she was looking, the windows…

"No way Mei Ling! Do you know how high it is up here? There's no way we can get down, don't even think about it, I'm not doing anything, and I'm staying here." Sakura rambled.

Mei Ling rolled her eyes and walked over to the open windows, eyes dropping to the ground beneath her; she sighed and knew her plans were ruined when she saw the brick patio below and the large fence. She could easily climb down and get over the fence, but Sakura? I don't think so, Mei Ling's training with Syaoran was constant, and reliable, and you had to go through years of intense training to master it.

So she just slowly walked back inside, her footsteps heavy and dragging. "So, now what?"

Sakura thought to herself quietly, "I have no idea…"

Mei Ling's bored eyes darted between the duffle bag and the closet. "Where you planning on going somewhere?" She cocked one eyebrow up.

"Oh, I was just packing some stuff up to bring over to Syaoran's place. Since I'm spending so much time there, I figured it would be best since as I have nothing there."

"Good, idea." Then a thought struck Mei Ling and their situation suddenly just turned fascinating.

"You know Sakura…my aunt, a.k.a Syaoran's mom, is having a banquet_-thingy_ in a couple of weeks, I bet she wants to meet you…got any dresses?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do I ever…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adan sped up and came to a screeching halt behind Syaoran and Eriol's car. He got out and stood by the window.

Syaoran and Eriol slowly got out of their car, talking quickly about plans to find Tomoyo and how to cover the area.

"Alright, Eriol you go find Tomoyo, but stay close to the wall and in the shadows, we don't want anyone knowing we're here unless we're ready for a fight." Eriol nodded.

Syaoran turned to Adan and said, "Adan, I want you to cover the rooftops of these warehouses, I'm going to go take the boardwalk and check the two ships." Adan nodded also.

"Everyone good?"

"Good." Adan and Eriol said in unison and left, holding their guns down and running in different directions. Syaoran did the same and ran toward the shipping docks.

Then Eriol heard it, Tomoyo's piercing scream slicing through to air and pounding in his ears. His head bolted upwards and scanned the area quickly; he saw the light from a gunshot in a nearby alleyway and ran straight towards it. His blue eyes were suddenly fierce and dangerous; nothing messed with him, or Tomoyo.

Syaoran heard the gunshot ripped through the air and he headed after Eriol, already checking one of the first ships.

Adan ducked to the ground, pressing against it until the gravel from the rooftop dug into his elbows and pricked his skin. He slithered his way across the rooftop until he came to an edge, he saw Tomoyo below, struggling with the attacker, her gun flung from her hands and a bullet shot out when it collided with the ground, her scream cutting through the thick silence when the strange man struck her across the head with his gun, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

Eriol, with Syaoran right behind him, stopped mere inches from the corner where the wall turned into the alley. Syaoran whispered a quick 'go,' and Eriol swiftly rounded the corner and ducked, shooting a quick shot into what he knew was not Tomoyo.

Syaoran came out from behind him and saw Tomoyo on the ground, shit, he thought.

Adan aimed quietly and fired a shot into what he also knew was not Tomoyo's form. He aimed correctly for the person complied with gravity and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Silence followed, only Eriol's heavy inhale and exhale of breath could be heard, as well as Tomoyo's sobs of pain.

Syaoran sprang out from behind Eriol and ran to Tomoyo.

"You okay Tomoyo?" He asked sympathetically and crouched down beside her. She nodded and she let him help her up by the elbows. When she was up straight, one hand clutching her head and the other holding her stomach, she immediately felt herself crushed in Eriol's warm embrace. She smiled through her eyes and clung onto him, placing her head against his shoulder and holding him as is she thought this was the last time she would ever see him again.

"Eriol I'm so sorry, I should've waited, I'm so dumb, I should've waited…" She cried into his shirt.

"No Tomoyo, it's alright, don't worry about it, I'm here okay? You're alive, and that's all that matters. You're alive…"

Eriol breathed into her hair that all too familiar scent. Sweet lavender, exactly like Tomoyo. He ran his fingers through her long dark tresses. I'll never let you go, never let you go again, he thought to himself.

Syaoran checked the man's pulse and ripped off the ski mask covering the man's face. You're a Panther alright, he said in his head, eyeing the small tattoo on the left side of his neck. He looked at disgust at the man's burly figure and stepped away from him.

A screeching car swerved around and the headlights illuminated the small alley. Adan yelled through the driver's side window, "Come on we've gotta bolt! If there's one then theres going to be more!"

The three of them ran to the dark car and got in quickly. When the car was out of sight another dark figure stepped out from behind a dumpster, he walked over to where Tomoyo was laying and picked up a purple heeled-shoe. He examined it then looked at where the car had sped off.

"It's only a matter of time Li, only a small matter of time…" The man said and walked out into the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Duuuun!

Oooh, I wonder what will happen next huh? Sorry for the late update…waaaay late, but read my profile and it will explain everything. SORRY! But, here it is! In the flesh…well…in the wordy-flesh…whatever, lol. Send me some reviews my faithful fans! I looove you, and trust me, this in total dedication of you! I promise I will keep the profile updated with my chapters and how pages I've written so far and yadda yadda yadda. You know what I'm talking about if you've seen the profile. So leave some love!

With love,  
Cherry Blossom Sorceress  
_"Wherever the wind blows."_


	7. State of Emotion

"Come on Mei Ling! That thing is hideous!" Sakura whined.

"Oh, puhh-leeze" Mei Ling replied, in a voice that sounded like a silly school-girl.

Sakura laughed as Mei Ling twirled around in a baby-blue dress that had way too many frills attached to the bottom hem line.

Mei Ling spun it around as if she were dancing with it. "It's maaaarvelous!" She said as a womanizer. She collapsed on the bed next to Sakura, and broke into fits of uncontrollable giggles.

Eventually they calmed down. The sun was gone now, and the moon was slowly making its way to his home in the sky.

Sakura was staring off into space, breathing deeply and lost in thought. "Do you really think this happened so fast?" She asked to nobody in particular, letting the air carry her words to anyone's open ears.

"What happened?"

"Just…everything, everyone. Syaoran…I don't know exactly, just this life. Something I wished for…" Mei Ling gave her a strange look.

"Well not exactly, but I did dream of something more important, ever since my parents died, I didn't exactly have…a life of my own. I know what you're thinking, spoiled little rich girl. Yet, that's not how it really is. I spent my nights alone, my days at school, my free time studying or doing my step-mother's bidding. I didn't feel…happy, I guess." She rolled onto her side and looked at Mei Ling sorrowfully. "I don't know what it that's wrong with me, I just feel so selfish, just because I have all this money that actually isn't even mine! It was my father's you know, he was so nice, and I never knew my mother you know. But I have pictures; I like to think I look like her. I had a brother once too…Touya. He ran away when I was little, after our father died. He promised to come back for me, but I've come to face reality, in more ways than one, that he won't.

"…As if you didn't have a life of your own?" Mei Ling asked. Her eyes quickly passed Sakura to the doorway.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah…"She rolled back onto her back, and expected to feel her soft bed cushioned beneath her, yet she felt something else…

Syaoran put his arms under Sakura's back as she rolled into them. He lifted her up as she let out a startled gasp and struggled a bit against this 'mysterious' person's strong hold.

"Calm down, Ying Fa." Syaoran whispered into her ear, softly. His lips brushed against her neck, kissing her tenderly.

Sakura's reality escaped her and she fell limp in his arms.

"…Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran repeated. He stopped to give a quick look at Mei Ling that obviously asked what was wrong.

"Seriously, Syaoran don't look at me. She's probably just exhausted, I mean think about it, after the whole ordeal she's been through lately, I'm surprised she's made it this long." Mei Ling held her hands up in defence.

Syaoran scowled at Mei Ling and looked at Sakura, clearly unsatisfied with her explanation. His mind caught up with him and he slowly started to accept her answer, but there was something going on, Sakura's face was getting pale, Syaoran noticed.

"Something's not right." Syaoran said, and placed Sakura on the bed.

Mei Ling was confused; she slid over the bed to beside Sakura and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. Mei Ling gasped and brought her hand back from Sakura's head as if she had been burned.

"Syaoran! Her head-"

Sakura's body started to shake violently. Syaoran pinned her arms against the bed roughly with his knees and held her face in his hands gently.

"Sakura?" He asked her, if it was really her still.

In reply, Sakura's eyes darted open and wildly flew across the room, looking at nothing in particular for more than a split second. She screamed as sweat rolled down the side of her face and her bangs were dampened from the moisture accumulating on her forehead.

"Sakura calm down! Fuck Mei Ling! What's wrong with her!?" Syaoran demanded through clenched teeth, never taking his eyes off of Sakura's form.

"I don't know! She was fine five minutes ago!" Mei Ling yelled over Sakura's screaming.

Sakura pushed and struggled against Syaoran hold on her, and he had to actually fight her down she was so wild right now.

"Go get Eriol! He's in the car, I know he can help!" Syaoran yelled to Mei Ling.

Mei Ling just stood and stared at Sakura who was screaming and moving frantically, and Syaoran who was kneeling over her looking into her eyes and softly talking to her, telling her to calm down.

She ran through the large house and came back with a very confused Eriol not three minutes later.

Eriol took one look at the scene displayed before him and immediately sprinted into Sakura's bathroom and came back with a cold wash-cloth and an orange coloured bottle.

"Mei Ling, get me a glass of cold water!" Eriol yelled as Sakura screamed louder this time thrashing about underneath Syaoran.

Syaoran was still muttering words of soft comfort to Sakura, and himself. "Shh, calm down Sakura. Shh…everything is fine." But he didn't believe one word of it. What the hell is happening? He thought angrily to himself, because he didn't know what was happening and he couldn't stop the pain in her eyes, he felt so useless and he hated that feeling.

Eriol placed the wash-cloth on Sakura's head and popped open the unfamiliar bottle, he shook out two small blue tablets and asked for the glass of water.

Mei Ling, after giving Eriol what he asked for, stood back at the doorway with a now present Adan and Tomoyo, who were overcome with confusion when Eriol left so suddenly and never came back.

"Syaoran hold her head steady." Syaoran did as he was told.

"Shh, now Sakura, calm down, take these," he put the two tablets into Sakura's mouth and poured a little bit of water into her mouth to help her swallow. Eriol forced her mouth closed until she swallowed the tablets. "Take them Sakura." He demanded, when she obviously refused to swallow them, not even paying attention to him, or anyone for that matter.

Syaoran watched helplessly. Sakura's thrashing ceased and she looked directly into his eyes before swallowing the substances in her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed and her head lobbed to one side. Her breathing became deep and even, and Syaoran knew she was asleep this time for sure.

Syaoran let out a shuddered breath and held Sakura in his arms like a baby. "Eriol, what…just happened?" He asked, his head now looking at Eriol who was rubbing his temple with his index and thumb.

"She had a panic attack."

Tomoyo and Mei Ling gasped from the doorway, Adan just staring with disbelief.

"Those pills I gave her, I found them in her bathroom cupboard." Eriol held up the small orange container and held it out for Syaoran to see.

Syaoran read the container, it clearly stated that contents inside were for Kinomoto, Sakura. Underneath her name read a complex word that Syaoran couldn't understand, but in brackets underneath that word, read something Syaoran could clearly understand.

"What is she taking those for?" Syaoran said in disbelief. Not his Sakura, he'd only known her for a month or so, but that was enough. Nothing like this should happen to her, she's only seventeen for God's sake! Syaoran thought angrily.

"What is it Eriol?" Mei Ling asked from the doorway.

"They're just pills."

"What are they Eriol?" Mei Ling asked again, this time through clenched teeth and tightened fists.

Eriol wasn't about to lose his cool over Mei Ling, he figured that if Sakura wanted to tell everyone and make it public then he should, and _he_ wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans.

Mei Ling just let out an impatient 'ugh!' and threw her arms into the air, clearly not going to get any information out of Eriol she went, instead, to the girl herself, the cause of everything, so far. But, on her way there she snatched up the bottle from Eriol hands and gave it a quick glance.

"Why is she taking these?" She asked, resurfacing Syaoran's unanswered question from before.

"Because I've got problems, y'know." Sakura said with a yawn. She looked at Syaoran sadly and stretched in his arms, but cuddle up to him all the same.

Tomoyo walked quietly over to the room beside Eriol, Adan sitting in a beside- chair, as if they were in a trance. Their faces didn't show it at all, but in their minds they were pleading for her to continue. Pleading to know what was going on, pleading to know how something like an insignificant bottle of pills could cause everyone who knew about them to question themselves. How could this happen? And more importantly, _how could this happen to one of our own_?

"They're just their to help me recover from incidents like this, so I don't lose control over myself at all, so someone can help me, I'm supposed to take them every day, it probably says that on there somewhere, but these past few days I've just been so caught up. My life was boring before, I've never felt such excitement.

"But I now realize I should've have told all of you, really, I should've. But I couldn't, I have been having so much fun being scared and having so much excitement in my life, that even though I hate to admit, I should've taken it slow and not caused this…situation." Sakura explained sadly, she look at up at Syaoran and told him with her eyes that she was mostly sorry for putting him through this. She knew how he needed that cold persona, because it was just who he was, and she didn't want to be the one to take that away from him, and expose him like this to all his closest family and friends.

"So," said Adan calmly from the chair, which was the opposite of what he was really feeling. "You have a Panic disorder?"

"Yeah…."Sakura said breezily. "It's not that bad anymore, it was caused when my parents died, so I get them every now and them, I guess being in this room caused some sort of memory, which I'm unaware of."

Everyone looked at her sceptically, but the tension in the room was subsiding a bit.

Maybe now that I know the cause, I can prevent further situations, I just hope that I can be there for her whenever they occur. Is this life right for her? Syaoran thought and heaved a sigh at the same time.

If that ever happened to Mei Ling, wow, I don't know what I'd do, she's been through such a large amount of stuff, but she's come through alright in the end. Adan thought. He looked up at Mei Ling concernedly and they exchanged a brief moment of eye-contact. She gave him a quick wink with her left eye, and right then Adan knew that everyone would be okay. We'll do it together, if anything happens. He thought determinedly.

"Well, now that _that_ is taken care of, I assume we can ease up the tension here? Cause seriously Syaoran, your really killing me with your hugs." Sakura said from her beloved's death-grip.

Everyone laughed at that and Syaoran (reluctantly) let go of Sakura, with a sheepish grin on his face he said, "at least I know I've still go it. Just making sure, that's all."

"Yeah right Syaoran." Eriol said leaning comfortably against Sakura's vanity. Everyone laughed again. Sakura bounced over to Tomoyo and grabbed her arm, then they grabbed Mei Ling and ran out of the room, just before leaving Sakura yelled, "Sorry guys, but we've got some shopping to do!" The last thing the guys heard was the mad-giggling of Tomoyo and Mei Ling and Sakura being dragged down the halls by her.

All the guys sweat-dropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked out of the large store with a huge amount of bags in her arms. Her smile was huge and she was more than happy.

"Hurry up Tomoyo! It doesn't take that long to buy your fabric!" She yelled through the doors. Where's Mei Ling? She thought.

Sakura's inside question was answered when she found Mei Ling, hunched over a car, elbows on the doorframe and talking to someone.

"I don't know what you want, so just leave me alone." Mei Ling said to the mysterious person.

"Yes you do, don't lie to me," the man bit out harshly. "Just give it to me and I'll leave you alone."

Mei Ling clenched her teeth. "Look, you better leave me alone whether you like it or not, I'm a Li, you don't mess with the Lis."

"I've been messing around with the Li's for a long time." The man said as her looked intently at Mei Ling from inside the black car.

Mei Ling hopped up and backed away from the car. "You son of a bitch!" she yelled from the sidewalk. People started looking at her weirdly. Mei Ling swung her head wildly from side to side, as she backed away further from the car.

The man got out of the pitch black car and slammed the door hard. He walked over to Mei Ling in what just seemed like a few short steps, and stood over her, as tall Syaoran.

He grabbed her arm and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave Japan, and don't come back. You Chinese people are always getting in the way, you and your godforsaken clan can just leave you got it? Leave." He took her by the arm and leaned his head to her neck; Mei Ling yelped in pain and pushed the man off roughly.

"We're not going anywhere! We're fixing it! You hear me? We're fixing it! You ruined it!" Mei Ling's screams got louder as the man finally slammed his way back into his car door.

Mei Ling watched the car speed down the road until it was out of site. Sakura was watching from the side, when Tomoyo suddenly came up from behind her.

Tomoyo's face was hard and she put her bags on the sidewalk and walked over to Mei Ling.

Sakura was just stunned; she stood there holding her bags looking like an idiot. Her head was swimming and she was breathing hard again. Calm down Sakura, she said to herself. Calm down, its ok, no need to panic about anything. She told herself.

Sakura followed Tomoyo's example and walked over to Mei Ling. She just looked at Tomoyo questioningly and Tomoyo gave her a look that said 'don't even go there, not right now.'

Tomoyo was checking Mei Ling's neck by now but the sun was leaving behind the buildings, and the night was creeping upon them.

"You have to tell Syaoran, Mei Ling." Tomoyo said authoritvely.

Mei Ling just whimpered in reply and shook her head slightly. "I can't Tomoyo, I just can't. He knows we're here now, he knows that _I'm_ here." She hugged Tomoyo and Sakura saw the small bite mark on her neck. What the hell? She thought.

Sakura was angry now, the sudden anger was creeping upon her and she didn't exactly know why. I'm so sick of not knowing anything! She thought angrily. Why can't they just tell me? Why is it so hard to just tell me, I can take it!

Sakura walked over to her bags and picked them up roughly and walked off. I want answers, she thought. And I want them _right now_.

She walked in the direction the black car went.


	8. Do You Drink?

Sakura looked around a few times, trying to gather her surroundings among the various skyscrapers and foreign buildings. Feeling just a little bit tiny and insignificant she looked around for a bar, a pub....anything that may seem public and full of people. The less lonely she felt...the better. For Sakura this was a very out-of-character and spontaneous action and just being here (and being utterly alone) she felt like this was a mistake, that maybe she should turn back and just go where she knew she was safe, secure, and comfortable. But there was a pull somewhere and she knew she should stay, even more that she could stay, and finally take care of herself and her destiny.

It was night now, and there were more cars lining the streets. Sounds of people erupted all around Sakura. Laughter, yelling, thumping music, car horns, and tires screeching, all things she didn't hear very often.

'Don't look stupid Sakura,' she mumbled to herself. Taking a breath to calm herself she finally looked around her, and she didn't have to look far until she saw where all the sounds were going.

'Ah, Innuendo.'

Sakura looked too her right, startled.

'Excuse me?' She said.

'The club, its called Innuendo.'

'Oh, uhm, thanks.' Sakura was immediatley taken back by this sudden conversation, sure it wasn't much of a conversation at all but there was something about...'

'Sam.' He said as though he was stating a fact more than offering a introduction. Sam stuck out his hand and Sakura took it, 'Sakura. So you've been here a few times?'

Sam smiled sideways in a way that made Sakura feel he wasn't letting on as much as he should, keeping something back from her that made her feel like it was an inside joke that was not in on. This wasn't the only thing Sakura noticed about Sam though, she saw his dark eyes and how his fair skin seemed to gleam in the light on the streetlight above them, and how his hair seemed to be jet black and was cut short but still seemed messy, as though he had just woken up 2 minutes ago and decided to go clubbing like it was no big deal.

'Yeah,' he said, 'I guess you could say that.'

Sakura smiled and they began to walk down the street, pulled towards to the loud music and energy emitting from Innuendo.

'Don't take it personally Sakura, but I don't think you'd want to go in there dressed like that,' Sam said playfully, his eyes sparkling with amusement, 'its kind of a ... hardcore club."

Immediately Sakura blushed ten shades of pink, remembering what she was wearing. 'Excuse me,' she said, and rushed into a fast-food joint with the bags she remembered she had, and said she'd only be a few moments. She quickly found a stall in the bathroom and rifled through her bags looking for something she hoped would be suitable. She pulled on an outfit Mei Lingmade her buy against her will. 'it's strictly for party nights,' Sakura remembered her saying, 'So, knowing me, its an investment, trust me, this is hot.' Sakura felt a pang of guilt after this thought.

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea afterall,' Sakura thought, one leg in the black skinny-jeans and one leg balancing, 'What am I doing? Just going around and meeting this random guy, whats next? Another random guy?'

'No.' She finally said to herself aloud. 'I'm allowed to have fun just like everybody else.' She finally pulled on the pants, changed into the dark blue top and slipped on some black heels which were ('Ouch,' Sakura said) instantly uncomfortable, and made her feel almost of normal height, considering how short she was. Walking out of the stall Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, and the plunging neckline of the dark blue top. She fixed her makeup best she could and stepped back, admiring the feeling of freedom. Smirking, she left the bathroom.

Meeting Sam outside about ten minutes later, she realized he was now leaning against a sleek black car.

'Here,' he said, gesturing towards the bags. 'You can put those in my trunk.'

'Thanks,' Sakure replied. After locking up, Sam looked over at Sakura, 'All ready?' Looking at him Sakura realized he really was quite handsome with his alabaster features and sideways smile. Tonight, Sakura was going to live life by her rules and her terms. Tonight, there were no strings attached.

'Absolutely.'


End file.
